The Cold Side of Heart
by Nuuoa
Summary: You know that place that lingers in the back of your mind? The cold confines grip you heart, sing out with an intoxicating lullaby? It's where you'll go when you realize that waiting forever doesn't last. And Jay won't love you back.
1. The Mind of Meditation

Authors Note: So I decided to post my new long fanfiction. I hope it meets your craving of Class of the Titans fanfictions and can't think of much else to say. Tell me what you think about it. It's my second long fanfiction, and action, adventure, romance and the twists that you've learned to expect from me will come. –Nuuoa Eclaire.

**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Class of the Titans' for if I did, and you've heard this one a lot, I would not be writing this fanfiction… I would be doing a happy dance.**

**Pairings: More will be added later on. Jay/Theresa and Archie/Atlanta.**

**Warnings: No real warnings in this chapter.**

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

The Cold Side of Heart Chapter 1: The Mind of Meditation 

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

The crisp scent of raw cedar filled Jay's nostrils as he made his was through the maze of shelves and old book. The library was mostly this way, with high ceilings, old dust covered book and extra squishy pink couches. You wouldn't think that this would be the type of library located on 12th street New Olympia, but it was, and to Jay it was it felt like his home away from his home away from home… Or at least that's what he liked to assume.

Like a skilled juggler he carried his tower of hard covered books over to the checkout desk, making sure to dodge the overgrown evergreens and the water cooler under curving staircase.

Infact Jay had to dodge more then three water jugs on his way to the other side of the small room, but that's how much you need during the beginning of summer, the heat challenging the grueling rays of desert sun. But if this was summer then why did the newly graduated teenage boy need books? Shouldn't he be going to the big block party? Well the explanation is a simple one… this was Jay.

Jay slammed the books book with a thud and watched with intelligent eyes as the Liberian jumped out of her seat. Placing down the black book she had been reading, Mrs. King smiled at her regular costumer, shaking her head.

"More books I see Jay," her gray eyes sparked up with amusement, "Isn't school over? I thought you would be out celebrating?" Jay pulled out his gold library card from his jean pocket and replied.

"You know me better then that Nora… I am celebrating!" he handed over the card with a laugh. The older woman's smile made a section of wrinkles ripple and stand out around the side of her mouth.

"Oh course nothing like a good read to brighten a day. And I'm not complaining," she began to scan the books through the machine, "Sometimes I think the only thing that keeps this place alive is your business." Jay nodded absently, his attention somewhere completely else.

Warm chocolate orbs peered down at the small black book that Nora King had been reading. His gaze skimmed lightly over the aged molding and delicate leather binding. His hands yearned to touch the beautiful curved calligraphy and the woven papyrus paper.

Mrs. King raised an eyebrow at this and said, "Admiring the book Jay?" His handsome tanned face glowed as he turned back towards her.

"Yes. I've never seen anything quite like it! The craftsmanship is astounding!"

"Found this beauty down in the basement." She stated proudly patting the cover.

"Want to read it? It's Greek Mythology," she eyed the huge pile of his checked out books suspiciously, "That's all you ever read anyway."

Jay took the book and held it in his hands like a newborn child, face lighting up enthusiastically.

"R-really?" he could hardly believe his good fortune.

"Of course I was still reading it…" she pondered as Jay tried not to let his face sag.

"But we could always trade." He beamed as she smiled and took a brown covered book from his stack; he barely caught the title, "Jason a Hero of Ages."

"Thank you so much!" he gushed wide eyed at the older woman's kindness.

"I'll take good care of it!"

"I know you will." She winked up at him, putting a strand of gray brown hair behind her ear. And as he retreated with his books in hand, she eagerly looked at the cover of the book she picked and frown, glancing at Jay as he left.

"Anyone ever tell you, you look like Jason!" she stood out of her seat and called out. Jay stopped and mischievous smirk spread across his visage.

"More then you'd know."

And it was there that the unknown left a very, very confused librarian.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Theresa tried again to unsuccessfully close her eyes and clear her head from the noise outside… but it was too much. The teens whooped and partied and laughed, blaring the music so loud that it threatened to break down the walls of the brownstone building.

Shutting her sparkling green eyes tight Theresa chanted rhythmically in her head.

"Aellaqui Stuna Leima." The power words that she had found not too long ago danced out of her mouth, she could still feel the power tingling on her tongue. Cronus had his, and each time he said the same thing for all spells she asked Persephone about it… but how did she find her most powerful words? And what did it mean?

Honestly she still didn't know. That day all she had been doing that day was dancing and dreaming on her now very powerful gift, fighting an immortal god for two years will do that to you. And it came to her in a flash, a simple one… the image was Jay.

As for the language, being lost to all humans remained a mystery… but that didn't matter to her at the moment.

Fuming, she raced to her window and yelled down at the whole group of drunk and sober partiers.

"You mind! I'm trying to concentrate here!" Her voice got lost in the rap and beats blaring from the jukebox. Some boys finally noticed her and nudged each other pointing up at her body half out the window.

"Check out the hottie." They laughed, spitting out alcoholic breaths, "Girl's got it going on."

And though Theresa didn't acknowledge it that much, she was very beautiful… amazingly so. Her looks had been known to captivate men in an instant. Long light red ginger hair fell in rippling waves down her back; full rose petal lips were part of a mouth with a warm pearly smile and a face formed by a goddess. High cheek bones, slightly pert nose and a perfect oval face. Plus these idiots had to notice her body, she hated that. Her full chest and tall hourglass shape would be the end of her… Fortunately she was a lot better then that.

"Hey babe! Wanna come over to my house… we could get busy." He raised a dark eyebrow at her in seduction, sleeking his messy hair back.

Theresa rolled her eyes as the frustration kept pouring in, 'Keep your cool Theresa… come on… keep it together.'

"Come on sweet thing! Come on down and strip with us." At this the physic snapped and reeled, leaning out the window, her eyes turning a bold and vibrant violet.

"Aellaqui Stuna Leima!" she cried out. The men looked on confused as she closed the window and sat back down on the floor smugly, waiting for the sicko's screams… having the music stereo fall on you was not pleasant. Theresa barely heard Herry, Neil, Archie and Atlanta shout from outside,  
"Ahh… Theresa!" as the music shrieked and broke off into silence.

Theresa set up the candles around her room, the smell of incense mixing in with the warm night air, as continued with her meditation.

You know that in meditation you have to have a certain piece of mind. Thoughts powered the levitation and you might find yourself with a blank expression on your face, or allow a smile to grace your lips… but it was different for all Clairvoyants. Personally she found her strength resided within her heart, happy memories and thoughts powering her actions and magical abilities. She proceeded to rise.

Like a soft daze of numbness passed through her body, Theresa sat on a high cushion of summer air. Happy thoughts powered her levitation. The relaxing beats of a wave passed before her eyes, the dancing of a harp and lyres song played in her head, and more happiness and height followed.

Dancing, her magic words, singing, jogging, playing music… kissing her Jay… And with that thought her eyes shot open in shock and she landed hard on the wooden floor.

Dazed she reopened her eyes half expecting to see him there, laughing at her. She sighed and cradled her knees to her arms, rocking back and forth. It had haunted her ever she had met him. At that moment she had felt an undeniable attraction to the boy and she still felt that, even stronger now… but now… she might even love him.

'What is love?' she asked herself in thought, 'Is it the over the top expensive wooing, the fairytale heartbreak and saving, the friendship that blossoms into more, or the whole love at first sight thing?' Honestly she didn't know. Did Theresa even love Jay? Every time he entered the room she didn't know if she should expect butterflies or the great sense of inner peace. She was quite dubious to the matter.

"I'm not an expert, but I don't think that you'll master your abilities by sitting on the floor all day." Jay's masculine yet gentle voice flowed through her ears. She felt the butterflies this time. Shocked she tried to remain perfectly calm.

"Would you care to knock next time? And how would you know?" she snorted lifting her head up in mocked dignity, he laugh, she loved making him laugh. And if to prove her point she dung deep into the power that resided in her heart and rose to the air in a haze of violet with the grace of a swan, landing delicately on her feet.

"See?" she breathed as Jay snapped out of his trance, she couldn't tell if he was semi-blushing as he put down the pile of books he had carried into her dorm.

"Causing trouble outside I see?" Jay motioned his head to the commotion outside, brown locks falling over his face. She laughed.

"Would I do that?" she beat her long dark eyelashes at him, looking innocent.

"Of course." He laughed again as she punched him lightly on the arm.

"Hey!"

"Well I see you're reading books again?" she scowled at him playfully, the butterflies in her stomach doing a little jig, picking up a small black book and shaking it in front of his face. He caught her hand in his and never leaving the steamy gaze placed the book down. She could've sworn her heart was beating louder then the rave that had been outside.

"That book is valuable." he turned himself away from her, ruining the rush of joy.

"Right." She mumbled, scoffing the floor with her small white ballet like shoe.

"You better go."

"Yeah." He smiled and stated calmly like he did everything else, like nothing had happened, but he just stood there.

"You better go now," a mischievous grin spread a cross her face, "Unless you want to see me change." He turned bright red and grabbed his books rapidly as she began to lift her coral top over her head, revealing a toned tummy.

"Goodnight!" he rushed in a sweat slamming the door behind him. She laughed, she just loved teasing him. 'But do I love him?' she wondered biting her lower lip.

"And does he love me?"

Then she noticed he had left the book he liked so much on her corner table.

"Wait you forgot your…" she stopped and stared at the small leather thing.

"What makes him adore you?" she stopped dressing and snarled at the black book in hand, "You're not even real." She threw it at the wall, surprisingly having it bounce back at her with much force.

"Oww!" the sharp edge of the book stabbed her right index finger, causing a slight bubble of blood to appear.

"Stupid thing." She let it fall to the ground with a thud. And as she finished changing and climbed into her comfy bed she let her thoughts mingle with wonderful dreams, causing her to float above the mattress the whole night. Such was the mind of meditation.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Authors Note: I hope you all enjoyed that, I have a lot more planned and that was more of an opener. Next chapter contains much humor and romance. Thank you and I hope you liked the beginning of this long story. Tell me what you think –Nuuoa Eclaire


	2. In Brownstone houses

Authors Note: Hi y'all! So I decided to post the next chapter sooner. It's just so much fun to write. Thank you all so much for the support and reviews, strange that they help me update faster. I hope you all enjoy this chapter too. And thanks to Nina542 for editing my previous chapter. I might not be on here a while so I need to post this now. –Nuuoa Eclaire.

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter, and I don't own "White Houses" by Vanessa Carlton, but I did make up the better lyrics.**

**Pairings: A lot more will be added later on… but it's not what you think. Jay/Theresa and Archie/Atlanta.**

**Warnings: Boys being boys, and skimpy bikinis… which can only mean Theresa teasing Jay and sorting out her feelings. Just the usual in the 'average' lives of seven teenage heroes. **

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

The Cold Side of Heart Chapter 2: In Brownstone Houses 

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Shutting the door shyly behind her Theresa peeked her head around it and peered around the room. No one looked to be anywhere near, so she rushed into the room with great speed and made a loud stomping noise as she raced out the stairs and into her room. She shut the door and wiped her brow in relief, sighing.

Looking down at the small bag she had in her hand Theresa began to rummage through the pink tissue paper until she found the desirable item. She pulled it out at quickly examined it with olive eyes. A very, very skimpy bikini.

The suit was indeed very small, with spaghetti straps and a tight blend. It was a beautiful yellow color with small delicate pink beads sown into the shape of a hibiscus flower on the side. And she had hoped it would be the end of her troubles with Jay.

She sank down to her knees and sighed again, was this really going to work? Was this such a good idea? And why was she even doing this in the first place?

The plan had been simple, take a quick break in the early morning before they woke up, to go shopping and pick out a petite swimsuit that would drive Jay mad with want. It was a miracle the store was open. Then she would proceed to ask him to go swimming over at the local pool claiming that it would be great practice if an emergency called for them to swim… Then he would be hers.

Theresa took one last look at the thing and threw it on to her bed; honestly she didn't know what to think anymore. She could make any man drool if she wanted to… but did she want to get Jay by using her body? She didn't think so. She wanted him to ultimately love her for being… her. And that would be good enough, even if she looked like a hag.

"Not that word again." She huffed breathing out a gust of air, and using it to flick back the strand of light sunburst red hair from her eyes.

"Not that stupid love word." She had thought long and hard the night before about whether she loved Jay or not… or if he even wanted her in that way. She had promised herself to wait for him a long time ago, and waiting wasn't something that she was particularly good at. But she had promised herself that she would wait forever… that had to be love, right?

Standing up in determination she strutted over to her suit and pulled off her teal tank top and jeans, fastening the bathing suit around her curvaceous body.

Theresa stared into the full view mirror that she had received as a Christmas present from Neil, and admired herself… yet felt repulsed. The shiny glass reflected her stunning body perfectly, all the dips, tones and creamy skin. She could sure get Jay to stare in this; she could even get Neil away from himself.

Frustrated she slinked over across the hardwood floor to her comfy desk chair, spinning around on it quickly; she took out her small purple diary. '_Theresa's Diary' _written neatly on the cover page. She flipped it open to a random date and began to read, turning on her radio to her favorite tunes. The song "White Houses" blaring with the beat of the music.

'Crashed on the floor when I moved in

This little bunk alone with some strange new friends

Stay up too late, and I'm too thin

We promise each other it's til the end

Now we're spinning empty bottles

It's the five of us

With pretty eyed boys girls die to trust

I can't resist the day

No, I can't resist the day.'

She laughed to herself as she mentally opened up her mind and changed the lyrics to 'The seven of us', as well as all the proceeding words to fit her life.

"Aellaqui Stuna Leima." Her eyes glowed lilac.

'Atlanta screams out and it's no pose

'Cause when she runs she goes and goes

Pop through the nose on an inside joke

I'm so excited, I haven't spoken

And she's so pretty, and she's so sure

Maybe I'm more clever than a girl like her

The summer's all in bloom

The summer is ending soon'

Theresa's head bopped lightly as she tapped her foot on the floor and opened the window, sending a hot breeze of air to soak her revealed body. She continued to focus her thoughts on the music blaring out of the radio, bending them even more then before.

'It's alright and it's nice not to be so alone

But I hold on to your secrets in brownstone houses

Maybe I'm a little bit over my head

I come undone at the things he said

And he's so funny in his bright purple shirt

We are all in love and we'll all get hurt

I wish to sneak into the car's black leather seat

I smell the gasoline in the summer heat

Boy, we're not going at all fast

This dream's all too sweet to last'

She wished the real lyrics were true, she imagined Jay's strong body against hers… but she pushed that thought aside and smiled at just getting a kiss… just having him love her… nothing physical would satisfy her wants.

'It's alright

I want to put myself in his hands

But I hold on to your secrets in brownstone houses

Love, or something ignites in my veins

And I pray it never fades in brownstone houses

My first love, hard to explain

Butterflies, oh, and a whole lot of joy

On a hot day, it's more common than you think

Is he my first mistake

Maybe you'll be all faster than me

We won't give each other up so easily

Will I get silly little wounds that will never mend

Will I feel so far from where I've been

Will I go, and will I not be back here again

I'll be gone as the day is fading on brownstone houses

I'll lie, put my injuries all in the dust

In my heart is the seven of us

In brownstone houses

And if I go, maybe you'll remember me

What I want to give will be yours to keep

In brownstone houses

In brownstone houses

In brownstone houses'

As the music faded off she shut off the power and set down her diary, breathing deeply. 'Is all that going to happen to us? Could it?' she innerly thought, just as a loud knock sounded on the other side of her door.

"Hey Theresa! Can I talk to you?" Archie's voice rang out of the other side of the door. She jumped up and noticed her attire, putting hands protectively around her.

"Just a second!" she cried racing franticly around the room, throwing on her clothes as she went.

After a few second Archie's voice was back, "Hurry up!" He began to open the door as Theresa was pulling on her dark jeans.

"Aellaqui Stuna Leima!" she screamed out, causing the door to slam shut on Archie's face.

"Oww!"

Seconds later the mad purple haired 'gentleman' twisted the knob and stormed in, giving her just enough time to hide the swimsuit behind her back and give him an innocent smile. He raised an eyebrow at her slightly sloppy, rushed appearance.

"What was that all about!" he ranted.

"I just didn't want you to come into the room." She replied.

"You could've just said so! Drama Queen." He sighed, falling down on her puffy bed.

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now what is it you want?" she asked with a spark of curiosity evident in her green eyes. Archie sat up and tried to see what she had concealed behind her back.

"What's that you got there?" he smirked.

"Curiosity killed the cat Archie." She tried hard to keep cool, comparing him to an animal that hated water.

"Ha, ha." He drawled out, rolling his dark steel blue eyes, "Fine."

And as they exited the room Archie didn't give her a chance a drop off the bikini, she gave Archie a dirty glare and he just smiled.

"What is it?" she finally insisted on him telling her the question. His face reddened a bit.

"I was wondering if A… Atlanta mentioned anything about…"

"You?" she finished, laughter trying to escape as she grinned evilly.

"No!" he snapped brushing a pale hand through his very vivid colored hair.

"If she had mentioned the time we spent at the fair yesterday?" he inquired.

"And why would she do that?" she gave him wide confused eyes, playing the part of a naïve little angel. Archie huffed in exasperation stomping down the hall; gold ankle brace making a clacking noise.

"Incompetent, annoying, bothersome, Drama Queen! She knows…" Archie continued to mumble until nothing could be seen of him.

Theresa tried not to giggle as she raced down the stairs and crashed into a solid male. Neil quickly put back his golden locks in place.

"Morning Neil. You're up early." She acknowledged him, but his expression remained blank.

"You crashed the block party."

"Oh come on," she tried to get by him to drop off her bikini, still held tightly in hand.

"It was far to loud…"

"Party crasher." He remained firm in his decision.

"Is that all you can say?" she was getting a little irritated as he continued to rant about it.

"Party crasher." Neil pouted, hands over his chest.

"Shut up Neil!" Theresa reeled on the model, "You brought this on yourself. Aellaqui Stuna Leima." Her eyes glowed fierce purple as a nearby mirror crashed down on him, squishing him to the floor and forming a large crack in the glass.

Neil was horrified, his perfectly chiseled frantic face showed in all angles in the glass's broken surface.

"THE MIRROR!" he screeched and stroked the thing like a dead comrade.

"Now you're going to have seven years of bad luck." She put her hands on hips, making sure to keep her still held object unseen, and smirked at her poor friend.

"Me… unlucky?" his tanned face scrunched into a frown, "Impossible! And you're the one who broke it!" he pointed a shaking accusing finger at her.

"Maybe you're right." She shrugged and entered the living room, where she found the rest of her teammates relaxing around the room, Archie soon joining them.

"Nice to see you're up Theresa." Jay greeted her, setting down his astrology book. She melted. It was going to be butterflies again today.

"M-morning." She tried not to blush as Archie snickered, earning himself a punch in the arm, courtesy of Atlanta.

"Hey!" Atlanta greeted as Archie rubbed his arm, the proper greeting followed.

"Well look at the time." Neil swaggered into the room eying Odie and Herry.

"Looks like it's time to go to the LIBRARY!" he accented the last word and said it much louder then the others.

"MAKE SURE TO TELL ATHENA THAT WE ARE GOING TO THE LIBRARY!" he yelled again. Odie did a hand in the face action to this; mop hair falling over his face.

"Right!" Herry piped up jumping off the beige couch, "The LIBRARY!" he winked at Neil and a now groaning Odie.

"Ok, how obvious was that?" Atlanta chimed, hazel eyes twinkling with laughter.

"Very." Jay agreed, "What are you doing?"

Odie sighed, "Going to check out the chicks at the mall. Neil wants to use the fountain there to look at himself too." This earned different types of laughs from the gang as Odie, Herry and Neil flushed.

"Then we'll catch a movie later." Odie added to lessen the embarrassment, "Want to come?"

Atlanta snorted, flicking back bold red hair, "Me? Checking out girls… hmm… I'll pass."

"Me too." Archie nodded.

"And you Jay?" Theresa asked, hoping the answer to be no.

"I was hoping to go watch the stars over at 'Twilight Point'." Theresa took a deep breath as she felt a jolt of courage enter her heart.

"CanIgotoo." She blurted out quickly; the gang had more giggles coming their way.

"Sure." He smiled brightly to her relief.

"Guess it's just you and me tonight partner." Atlanta playfully ruffled Archie's hair.

"Y-yeah." He turned a hue of pink.

"That's because Jay and Therri have a _date._" Neil slurred. Herry's laugh shook the room.

"No!" Jay and Theresa blurted out as their friends were threatened with dying of laughter.

"Fine," Odie gleamed behind green glasses, "it's a 'Not-Date'."

"Shouldn't you guys have gone to check out the mall babes by now? Maybe the bad luck did fall on me." She huffed as the boys, minus Jay, continued to laugh.

"Jay and Theresa have a date!" they chanted together, arms around the other, swaying like a group of drunks.

"N-no!" Jay tried and failed to convince them otherwise.

"If you say so." Theresa took long elegant steps up the stairway, she swung her hips to the side, while swinging her now unhidden bathing suit over her shoulders, unknowingly causing Jay's mouth to drop and an echo to snickers to escape the rest of the group's mouths.

Sure she didn't know what to think of her immense feelings. She didn't know what love was. And she defiantly didn't know how her desirable felt about her at all… But for now she was content with the evening planned and making him squirm… and how she would make him squirm. Right out of his goody-goody shoes, and into her arms. But she didn't want him like that… yet.

And so started an average day in the lives of seven teenage heroes. They loved, had no idea what love was, tried to get away from a goddess's watchful eye to check out girls, raced around living rooms, liked to annoy their friends, picked on Neil and battled an immortal God. That was sure normal. And all this took place in a brownstone house.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Authors Note: So that's it. Ah, poor Jay and all the tantalizing… can't say if he will last much longer. Plus the two have a 'Not-Date', and now Archie and Atlanta are going to be alone in the house… only madness will proceed, I promise you that. Let's just say that Archie should never try to cook. So the faster you click that little review button, the faster I get Archie to make the kitchen go 'boom'… and you want to see that, don't you? –Nuuoa Eclaire


	3. Fanning the Flames

Authors Note: So I know I should update 'Awake in a Dream' but I'm completely stuck at a hard part to write, I'm trying to get in the emotion and don't want to write something that ties into the sequel. Anyway, on with the note. This chapter is dedicated to the talent author Winter-Rae. She is awesome! And of course her name ties into this chapter unintentionally. On with the read, it'll contain so important and confusing elements. –Nuuoa Eclaire.

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter.**

**Pairings: A lot more will be added later on… but it's not what you think. Jay/Theresa and Archie/Atlanta.**

**Warnings: A stupid Hera, whom I detest and a large explosion because of inattention to reading labels, plus a seemingly one-sided love… but as you will soon find out nothing is as it seems. **

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

The Cold Side of Heart Chapter 3: Fanning the Flames 

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

The world became nothing around her as Theresa felt the soft buzz of magic pulse through her veins; it flooded to her head as she bit her lip. It hurt, a lot… but she wouldn't admit it to Persephone. The willowy goddess sat on the delicately rich fabric rug and smiled at her student sadly. Hades wife pulled back her light platinum locks and traced the floor with a long graceful finger, the words; "Aellaqui Stuna Leima" remained unseen on the floor.

"Persephone?" Theresa scrunched up her face and peeked her large green eyes open at her mentor, "Is something the matter?" Theresa let the magic slip from her fingers and felt the sweat fall down her face, quickly removing it with the back of her smooth hand.

"No. No dear…" she stately absently, her voice caressing the air. Theresa shrugged and let a small smile grace her rosy lips.

"Did I do well?"

Persephone frowned slightly and Theresa feared that the goddess may become slightly irritated… not something you would want to happen. In the immortal words of Odie, "Head for the hills!"

"Yes… almost too well." She let her azure blue eyes pierce her in a gaze.

"Now I'd like you to move that pot." She motioned over to the cooper vase and sweet yellow flowers. Though slightly confused at the earlier comment Theresa did as she was told, lifting the flowerpot over to their resting spot in the solarium.

"Aellaqui Stuna Leima." She breathed, causing a large crash to sound behind her.

Hera stood, the smell of ambrosia flowed around her, and she was trembling her icy eyes raging in hate.

"Hera, I know it looks bad but-" Persephone was cut off.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere! I protested, because I believed that you couldn't change! You haven't! Your words prove it! The power will consume you, just like… Thisbe!" she cried in vehement, her finger pointed straight at Theresa.

Theresa's state of shock quickly vanished and was replaced by hurt and torment.

"Thisbe? Who's… Hera what are you talking about?" she tried to rise but Persephone stopped her and stood with the grace of a swan to her feet.

"Go. I must speak with Hera." Her voice was firm and cold as she glared with Hera. Theresa glanced between the two and felt her heart rise and fall with the pounding in her chest.

"W-"

"Go!" she reeled on her and Theresa left the room with despair and the sting of the queen of the god's harsh words…

"Hera that was uncalled for." Persephone tried not to let the hatred consume her… Hera's actions were completely wrong.

"You knew. And you didn't say anything… you know what those words mean? She is-"

"I know." She cried with light clear tears at the side, "But Theresa and Jay are going to see the stars tonight… does that sound evil to you?"

"Jay! Oh, that witch! She won't get him… I will protect him if it's the last thing I do!" She vowed and snapped.

The air suddenly drastically changed as Persephone became gray and like a storm rose into the air and leaned over the stonehearted woman in front of her.

"So you protect Jay and kill Jyros because you fear the power will surpass your own! You were the one who brought the time of despair!!" Fire burned in her eyes as Hera backed up and gave her a death glare.

"You are out of place! I know she is like a daughter to you… but you can't deny what she is." She smirked in superiority, "And that her powers will take over her." And with that she stormed out of the room and slammed the heavy golden doors.

Persephone let herself fall to the ground and sobbed quietly, head in hands. History had a habit of repeating itself… and she prayed to Zeus that it wouldn't happen this time.

And as Theresa raced down the hallway all she wanted to do was run. The goddess seemed to be taking on her true form. But what did it mean? And who was Thisbe? Tears stuck to her cheeks, flushed from an unknown force. Everything was supposed to be right… why was it so wrong? But the thing that troubled her the most was that somewhere in the back of her mind… Theresa remembered that name. Thisbe.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

"Atlanta!" Archie cried out, panicked he ran with warrior speed around the house. It was 8:30… were was she? They had both agreed to go boarding at this time… where could she be?

"Come on Atlanta!" he huffed down the stairs, metal brace pounding on the floor. Finally he heard a small sigh escape from the living room, a shape was barely visible under wooly blankets. Her bright fire hair gave her away.

"Why were you hiding from me?" Archie tried to act mad… but it was hard when he felt somewhat hurt and when she looked so darn adorable. And the thing that made her even more irresistible was her innocence. She didn't know her beauty and she didn't use it to tantalize or provoke… strange how it had the exact opposite effect for not even trying.

"I hate the summer." She snuggled closer into the white wool, "I want it to end."

"Atlanta are you crazy!" Archie replied shocked, "You hate summer? Since when did that happen? And you'll die of heatstroke in that thing." He pointed to the blanket.

It was then that Atlanta did something totally out of character, she actually didn't argue. Now you can imagine Archie's total and utter shock at this, after all this was Atlanta. Best friend, national arguing champion (They had, had a competition), spunky, temperamental, sporty and wonderful. This was beyond something he could've predicted as she turned sad sparkly hazel eyes to him.

"My mom and I used to go hunting all the time in the winter. And after we'd go home and sip on some hot chocolate and laugh… it was her birthday today… I almost forgot."

At her whispered words Archie sprang into action and plopped next to her on the couch.

"Atlanta… I'm sorry I didn't know." He began with dark steel eyes cast in concern. As she raised herself off the cozy brown couch, Archie followed her to the wide gapping window.

"Sometimes," she stared at the bright summer moon, twilight mingled with the ink and silver, it cast shadows down at her and touched up her beautiful face with glow.

"I like to think she's up there watching me. Even though I know better then that." She let the light that had captivated her eyes disappear.

"But she's down somewhere in Hades or in Elysian Fields." Archie stated dryly, Atlanta punched him in the arm.

"It's amazing how you have this 'gift' of making people feel better." She snapped sarcastically reeling in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Archie grabbed her wrist as she turned away from the warrior. Atlanta raised a dark eyebrow at this as Archie quickly released it like poison and stuttered.

"I'll make you hot chocolate. It'll be just like winter… and we can laugh and have a great time."

Atlanta was caught off guard for a minute, fresh eyes widening in shock. Her laughter spouted out like a bottle cap off campagne.

"Hahahahahaha!" tears clung to her eyes in hilarity.

"Good one Arch," She wiped her eyes, "I needed that."

"It wasn't a joke." He grumbled like a disappointed puppy.

"You know the joke isn't as funny a second time around."

"It's not a joke.' She stepped away from him as some of the embers of his love consumed his eyes, like fire burning through a mist.

"I appreciate your concern Arch," she snapped, "But I can take care of myself."

"No really," he reached out for her, "I want to do this for you." She turned her face away from his for a moment before trying not to laugh.

"No offense, but I don't know if the kitchen would survive." She giggled at the strange shape his expression took.

"Come on Atlanta," he begged jokingly, "Please." She laughed at him and ruffled his purple hair as he led her to the kitchen.

"Are you sure that dorks aren't banned from cooking? Do you need help?" she inquired as they entered the brightly lit kitchen.

"Come on Atlanta. I know I can't cook, but I won't make the place explode. Let me do it."

"Ok, ok." Atlanta held up her hands in mock defense, "I'll let you try to make hot chocolate. I'll be right back. Please don't kill yourself… I think I'm going to clean up that mirror Theresa and Neil broke this morning… And Archie," she pooped her head back in for a quick second.

"What?" he sighed, he was waiting for another snide remark.

"Thanks." Her genuine smile made his knees buckle as she left in a spurt of speed. Her words still lingered thickly in the air; her cinnamon scent still clung to his nostrils.

Archie proceeded to walk in a love struck daze through the kitchen, looking through the large white fridge. 'Thanks.' He smiled in a dumb fashion as he recalled her sweet and sincere face. 'Ok I need coco and milk… Now where do we keep the coco again?" he scratched his head in perplexion as he proceeded to open every one of the white cupboard doors.

"There!" he cried in victory as he pulled out the powered chocolate, "I found it! Now for the milk." The emotion of triumph quickly vanished… the fridge had been recently stripped bare by Herry… one container remained.

"Why?" he cried in despair, he couldn't let Atlanta down… she trusted him. That 'thank you' was the most intoxicating poison.

"What can I use instead of milk?" he juggled the possibilities as he reached for the container in the fridge. It looked like milk, maybe a bit more oil like and yellowy… but surely it would pass? He put it next to the coco on the counter top and picked a cup that was Atlanta's favorite color, green. He failed to notice it was plastic.

After a quick mixing job and much spilling Archie put on the frilly pink apron from the closet. 'It's for Atlanta.' He grimaced to himself.

"Now for the microwave." And as you could've guessed, the large microwave and later the oven, didn't work.

"I swear that Neil stole everybody's luck."

Sulking into the sandy wood chair, Archie twirled the liquid in the green cup around until it looked like caramel. 'Looks like I let Atlanta down.' His thoughts churned as he stared out to the backyard porch. What he saw there turned the frown upside down. And if the light bulb that he had imagined had been there… it wouldn't have been very bright, as the idea was incredibly stupid. He was going to barbecue hot chocolate in a plastic cup, using a milk substitute… Archie should never cook. And all this in his pink feminine apron.

So there Archie was, roasting hot chocolate over the state of the art metal barbecue… and we can all guess what happens next. Boom.

It was a nuclear explosion. Like a firework had been lit, the cup exploded in the heat of the flames. Ember and ash mixed and mingled through the now thick air as Archie chocked.

"Archie what have you done!" He was in deep doodoo.

"Atlanta I can explain," he squeak sheepishly at the shorter girl who was glaring up at him… unfortunately he took this time to notice how the dancing devils touched up her hair and made her eyes seem like his world. Not that they weren't before.

"What on earth did you do?" she cried out in exasperation.

"Umm, improvised?" And as he explained the rest of it in embarrassment she ran back inside and fetched the liquid he had 'used'.

"This explain something?" she huffed, reading the label, "Experiment, Herry do not eat or drink. Mixture of milk, sugar and… GASOLINE! Love Odie." She flung the empty milk carton at the fumbling male.

"Oops?"

"Yeah, big oops."

"I just wanted to do this for you." She sighed and ruffled his purple hair, "I know… now lets go and make some real hot chocolate."

"But the microwave doesn't work." He stated bluntly as a look of superiority took over her features.

"Did you plug it in?" His nonverbal reply answered all.

And after as the pair sat down with their steamy cup Atlanta noticed the still burning coals of the barbecue.

"Better put that out." She scrunched up her face, wrinkling her nose cutely in the process.

"No! It'll be like your- out bonfire." He smiled with a dab of rosy cheeks, as she put down her finished cup on the ground and sat down on the bench with him.

"You're a dork," she bopped his slightly crooked nose and laughed openly before wrapping the blanket she brought out around them both.

"But one of the best friends I could've ever asked for."

Atlanta sighed and rested her head against his strong chest, hearing the soft beating of his heart and allowing it to be her lullaby. And as the last of the mini bonfire's flames flickered out and coughed up black smoke into the darkness of the starry warm night, Archie smiled contently and felt the subtle embrace of the sand man beckoning him to slumber. He glanced once more at the young woman beside him and let the bittersweet candy soak in his mouth.

"My best friend." He kissed the top of her head and savored the feeling of her soft red hair on his lips, had been matching the now dead blaze of the real fire's glow.

Finally the hero dozed off, filling the quietness with a light snore. The flames that his cooking caused were gone, but the flames in his heart, the flames of love, crackled and threatened to burst as sleep claimed him. Atlanta had been laughing, teasing, hugging and fanning the flames of his unrequited love. And if seen it would have rivaled the biggest bonfire in winter.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Authors Note: So I loved the ending, not going to tell you how Atlanta feels, you'll have to figure it out on your own. And what was with Hera? Who is/was Thisbe? Who is Jyros? What does this have to do with Theresa? Next chapter will be put up as soon as possible. The sooner you press that pretty blue button, the sooner you get your chapter, "Jay Gazing"… that should be interesting. –Nuuoa Eclaire


	4. Jay Gazing

Authors Note: SNOW DAY! Yes, it is snowing! No school… ok I'm done. Sorry this took me so long; hopefully it will be worth the wait. So basically I've had people ask if this would all be random funny things in their life, and the answer is yes and no. The previous chapters are openers into their world, and I'd thought you would've seen that there's a plot from the last chapter. If you know me you'll know that I love my twists, so just be patient. Hopefully this will satisfy your needs. –Nuuoa Eclaire.

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Pairings: A lot more will be added later on… but it's not what you think. Jay/Theresa and Archie/Atlanta… slight Jay/Book (creepy)**

**Warnings: Evil Hera! I hate you! Kicks Hera Die! … Ok I'm done. But you will share my feelings when you see her conniving ways. EVIL! Oh… and Jay is pretty bad … hehe.**

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

The Cold Side of Heart Chapter 4: Jay Gazing 

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Jay picked his way through his room and scratched his head in annoyance. His work lay scattered messily on the floor. The night moon cast shadows in the corner and hid the sailing photos on the back wall. He turned on the light in a huff.

He had been looking for that darn book all day, did the thing grow legs and walk off? Jay thought only Odie's experiments did that.

"Where could've it gotten to?" he inquired to himself. 'Think Jay.' his thoughts boiled as he kicked back his Golden Fleece rug, and continued to rummage through the piles of paper and books, 'Where did you put it?' Suddenly his dark chestnut orbs lit up.

"Theresa!"

Shoving open the oak door with ease he strode out the door and down the hall. He needed to retrieve the black book from her room before he ran out of time to read it, and return it to Nora King. Unfortunately his infatuation with the book made him fail to notice Hera storming out of Persephone's solarium. Her hair was pilled improperly on top of her head, the snowy silver clinging by the beads of sweat to her face.

Reining into a screeching halt in front of the Goddess, he jerked forwards at the stop of momentum.

"Hera?" he raised an eyebrow at her temper and frazzled appearance.

"Oh, Jay." She dusted herself off and nodded briefly to him, sparks of anger hidden beneath the layers of ice that made up her eyes.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Theresa's bedroom."

Hera's eyes began to accumulate so fire again before she scrunched her forehead eye pierced into his confused ones.

"What?" Slowly it dawned on him what she was thinking and he turned beet red.

"N-No! It's not was you're thinking… I-" he stuttered and prayed that his friends weren't near by.

"I didn't make any assumptions." She gracefully strode towards her pupil, "I wouldn't judge you like that." As she placed a hand on his shoulder, he immediately felt a natural calm at hi mentor.

"Thank you." He smiled at her.

"Persephone informs me that you are going out with our young clairvoyant tonight." He immediately felt uncomfortable again.

"It's not a date or anything!" he burst frantically, he didn't know what to do anymore.

"I know Jay." She squeezed him encouragingly, and with surprising force at that.

"You're much to responsible for flings." For a spilt second his eyes clouded over with the shadow of uncertainty.

"Yeah," he mumbled darkly, "Just a fling."

Truth be told he didn't know what to feel or do. It was just a fling, right? His heart was pounding loudly in his ears, screaming at him. LOVE! LOVE! … But Hera was like a second mother to him…

"Right… right." He tried to laugh and contain his trembling, her smile blinding his judgment.

"After all you're the leader, you don't have time for measly distractions that could cost us the world." She turned to him seriously, he stopped immediately… 'Cost me the world?'

"Of course." He scoffed his foot on the floor.

"And just between you and me, I need to tell you something…" she hesitated for a minute, capturing Jay's full attention.

"Theresa is… powerful. As a leader you should be weary of her… she could threaten to over throw you, and hurt those you care for. I was worried about this evening because I feared she would try to seduce you. You're better then that though." Her face slithered into a grin.

He stared, dumfounded at the remark. He knew she was strong… but overthrow him? Seduce him? Not Theresa. Hurt those I care for? 'But I care for her.' His thought pounded against his skull. He admired and looked up to Hera… but Theresa, he- he didn't know anymore. And as he thought even more… he never knew in the first place.

"Thank you Mrs. Hera." He tried to act lightly, but his voice cracked.

"Anytime Jy- Jay." She quickly changed her wording, "I won't delay you further. You're a good boy." She moved with the essence of the air and void around them.

"Right… a good boy…."

"Jay?" a curious whispered sounded behind him, causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Theresa?" he turned cautiously behind him. His breath caught in his throat, Hera's words blaring in his mind

'_Theresa is… powerful. As a leader you should be weary of her… she could threaten to over throw you, and hurt those you care for. I was worried about this evening because I feared she would try to seduce you.'_

She looked far too innocent to seduce and cause that.

She looked beautiful, not that she hadn't before. Her sunny red locks flowed down the side of her face, catching the light of the light bulbs as she stepped out of her room. Her eyes looked almost wounded for a second, but she quickly covered it up with a blithe smile, her green eyes twinkling with fairy dust. The smile hung delicately at the corner of her mouth, rosy lips parting. A lose magenta top covered the top part of her body with natural wavy ruffles, a pair of dark jean capri's completed the ensemble.

"You didn't have to get dressed up. We're not going out." He grumbled. He could tell he was gapping. Another cloudy thought entered his mind.

'_It's not a date or anything!'_

"I know." She sighed, "I just needed this, had to… distract myself. Let's go." She grabbed his wrist, pulling him out towards the door.

Jay felt an unnatural heat rise in his face at her soft touch.

'_You're much to responsible for flings.'_

He bit the inside of his mouth in frustration; her hips swayed and tantalized his attention. 'Stop it Jay!' he screamed inside. 'Distraction, distraction…'

'_After all you're the leader, you don't have time for measly distractions that could cost us the world.'_

'Distraction, leader, saving the world… fling.'

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

The night was beautiful. It was nights like these that Theresa so enjoyed. The warm crisp air brought a tingly feeling along with it, and the moon was full, laughing, jolly and blinking down at them. The stars were beautiful as well, no doubt about it. As quoted the Lion King, "They're like fireflies caught in the great sticky blackness." It's a shame she was spending most of her time with her gaze somewhere else.

Jay sat a little farther away from her. He had spread his map of the stars underneath the flashlight they had brought. He studied the paper intently as she felt her stomach do uncertain turns. He had been ignoring her for a while now… something was going on.

He looked up at her momentarily, noticing that she was off in lala land she blushed and turned her attention to the sky. Ever since she had been in the solarium everything had been backwards. Hera's words pained her… but it was more that she felt close to that weird name… Thisbe?

'Who's Thisbe anyway.' She thought as she fiddled with a piece of dry grass. 'Was she some kind of sorceress?' she pondered as she bit her bottom lip. She felt her sight begin to trail over to their handsome leader.

All queasiness floated out of her as her mind wondered. She couldn't help but imagining to use her power words to stop time. Maybe she could scoot over next to him and watch over his shoulder.

Suddenly she jumped up at a small boom in the distance.

"Did you hear that?" she poked his side and wrinkled her nose and the burnt smell that traveled the long distance.

"No." he shook her off and continued to gaze at the balls of light.

"It sounded like it came from the brownstone." She peered over the hilltop they sat on and gazed after her lovely city.

"It's beautiful out at night." She sighed dreamily. 'Not as beautiful as you.' She imagined him saying to her… but he remained laying on the ground with telescope in hand.

"Jay?" she breathed deeply.

"Yeah?" he answered hastily, absently adjusting his small telescope and making jot notes.

"You've been acting weird all night… is something wrong? I mean you've been ignoring me and0"

"I never asked you to come with me!" Jay snapped at her, the unheard words had poisoned his thoughts. She felt her heart beating wilding and her eyes forming raging tears.

"Well sorry! I was just wondering what was wrong!" she picked herself up off the field and glared daggers down at him. Her eyes burned bright violet and glowed violently in the inky night. 'What's wrong with him?'

"What's wrong? You are!" he stood high above her, not feeling her anger falter and her heart crack open and bleed.

"What?" she felt her vision go blurry and her eyes well with water.

"You heard me! All you're trying to do is seduce me! You're just a distraction. This is just some kind of fling for you… a game" He fell down to the ground with a thud, crossing his legs.

"NO! And I-I do not!" she yelled at him, her heart felt cold. Ice cold. It's beating was failing her, the world was turning upside down.

"Yes! Just look at what you're wearing! You're some kind of slut!" he threw his notes up at her. She flinched and wanted to vomit, he was beating her was an emotion stick.

"Why are you-"

"And you're a danger to the team! Just look at you! You're eyes glow!"

In that minute time seemed to stop. Theresa looked at the furry in his eyes, she looked down and her own hands, trembling in pure vehement. 'I'm a monster.' She thought bitterly. She felt the blood rush away from her, leaving pain. Unheard of pain.

She let go of the power surge and let her hands fall limply to her sides. 'Did Jay really say all of that?'

"I'm sorry I was such a distraction. Good luck Jay, I hope you find everything you're looking for." She stated dryly and backed away from Jay as the steam left him.

"Theresa I-" he couldn't take it back.

"It's just a stupid fling, right?" she laughed. And then she ran. She ran with such pain and trauma that she didn't dare look ahead, she just kept racing. Her world left her, and all she felt was her heart pounding and daring to be released and used to destroy her past day. And she felt something surprising and terrifying. She felt her heart begin to be frosted, like a gel had over come her. And then the cold consumed her body and she felt everything fade to black, the numbness consumed her. And all she saw was his eyes, his loathing, confused dark chocolate eyes.

She didn't know what love was… but it certainly wasn't this.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

**Authors Note: I know what you're thinking. Die Hera? Or die Jay? Am I right? Well, I'm sorry I have to leave you with this cliffy… but you'll get used to it. At least there was a bit of funny… that boom was Archie's cooking. I'll update soon, you don't need to ask. –Nuuoa Eclaire**


	5. The Length of Forever

Authors Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been very busy. I hope Archie's boom has died down now… Nope I can still hear it. Archie step away from the oven! So as I think it's fair to say we all hate Hera, I'm happy to tell you she's not in the chapter. I am introducing a new mysterious character of my own though. Thanks to the awesome Demenior for helping me work her out. Cough Arodieilior cough so enjoy! (Don't kill Jay yet.). –Nuuoa Eclaire.

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

**Pairings: Jay/Theresa and Archie/Atlanta… but currently Theresa hates Jay a bit.**

**Warnings: Nothing much, a hurt Theresa, and more confusion and plot twists.**

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

The Cold Side of Heart Chapter 5: The Length of Forever 

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

"Aellaqui Stuna Leima." She mumbled in her unconsciousness, letting a beam of lavender light trail up from her fingertips. Theresa felt a dim numbness pulse against her head as she groaned and rolled onto her back. She winced in pain as the pain further seeped into her body. She trembled as she tired, and failed to open her eyes. How long had she been out here? Where was she? Why did her heart hurt more then her head? Then she remembered. She wanted to forget all over again.

Jay's past vehement pierced her as she cringed.

_"You're some kind of slut!"_

Theresa cried out as she covered her ears at his old words.

"I'm not!" she wailed, her unopened green olive eyes remained firmly shut.

"I'm not…" she trailed off, her heartbeat grew fainter as she pulled herself off the solid ground. Pushing the tears that gripped her, Theresa raised her heavy arms and rubbed her eyes open. Shock took over her past emotions.

A cold inky blackness surrounded the young hero, nothingness stretching out every corner. She shivered and wrapped her toned arms around her quivering body. Either it was really dark out, or she had no clue.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Fear would've gripped any other eighteen year old girl, but this wasn't any normal girl… this was Theresa, descendant of Theseus, martial arts expert, and clairvoyant. She took a reluctant step, and felt her aching muscles tense up as she plummeted back down to the ground.

"Don't' heal… need to save energy." She took a shaky breath as she cried out, attempting to push herself off the ground. She felt if she had been hung in the night sky, suspended by an unseen rope… 'Wait… how am I able to see in pitch-blackness?'

_"And you're a danger to the team! Just look at you! Your eyes glow!"_

She took a feeble glance down at her hands, and the violent purple glow immediately reflected back at her.

"Of course," she laughed bitterly to herself, "I have 'special' powers." Her heart took on an icy beat; her blood felt like it was made of artic water.

"You do." She immediately took on a fighting stance, her skin crawled with Goosebumps.

"Show yourself! Where am I? Who are you?" she called out, the calm echoing voice boomed with laughter.

"Silly girl, do you wish to ruin my fun? Fine. We are in your subconscious… and I wish to remain anonymous, if you wish to put it that way." the female voice mocked, Theresa felt a sense of unfamiliarity enter her. 'Close your eyes, think, relax, like your powers guide you, sense if she is dangerous…'

"It's pointless to use your powers on me you fool." The echo continued to boom around her, Theresa tensed up… she couldn't tell if the voice was a threat or not.

"How did you know of my powers? And what did you do to them?!" Theresa was getting scared now, despite her inner dispute, she wanted to go home, she wanted the voice to go away, she wanted Jay to love her… 'No… never Jay.' She thought, her fists tightened until they turned a ghostly white. Her heart's beating was slowing down to a chilling pace.

"I didn't take your powers dear, try shooting a beam at me… Or perhaps you think it a trick?" Theresa's stomach churned as her thoughts were almost read.

"Fine… it's your funeral. Aellaqui Stuna Leima!" her large eyes burned into the darkness and her hands burst into live vivid violet fire, quickly being released and set hurtling into the endless nothing. The adrenaline rush quickly left her. The voice sounded almost pleased and traumatized all at once.

"Aella-" the sound stopped in a whisper and continued in a haughty tone.

"Well done, you exceed my expectations… but take a breather, I have a feeling you're not up to your usual standards today." Theresa imagined a smirk on her… she assumed it was her, face. But the voice was right.

The dizziness that had gripped her sudden unconsciousness was back; she swayed back and forth as she felt a sweat build on her brow. Her heart pounded furiously cold, the sound especially loud in her ears.

"What did you do?" Theresa wheezed out, the sensation still fresh in her body.

"Your power source is weak, drawing from your heart does that. Your heart is hurt, so are your powers… You did it to yourself."

"How did-"

"I have my ways of knowing… lets leave it at that." She sounded almost gentle for a minute, before the ice entered back into her voice.

"And what makes you say my heart is hurt!" she yelled at her unseen foe, events finally setting in.

"Nothing is wrong with my heart! It can't hurt if it wasn't love!" Theresa's lungs were screaming for oxygen as she yelled, her cries boomed in the infinite space.

"_All you're trying to do is seduce me! You're just a distraction. This is just some kind of fling for you... a game"_

Her gingery red hair fell in wavy locks in front of Theresa's face, her eyes were puffy from crying, her rosy cheeks flushed.

"It was a game… nothing more. Seduction."

A slight chuckle emanated from the darkness around her. Her breath hitched in her raw throat as an icy breath creped down her neck.

"You know that place that lingers in the back of your mind? The cold confines that grip you heart, sing out with an intoxicating poison lullaby? It's where you'll go when you realize that waiting forever doesn't last an eternity. Let your heart be consumed, and our souls become one Theresa. And step away from the man that will never love you back."

"What are you talking about!" Theresa felt her blood rush cold, her heart felt frosted. 'Never love you back. Never love you back. NO!'

"How do you know my name? How-" she stopped as she met the woman's eyes. Her heart stopped beating completely.

The person in front of her looked no older then twenty, and she was almost an exact mirror image of herself, but more like a slightly tweaked mirror. The voice's hair hung in long light coopery red down the back of her curvaceous body. Her face held a certain evil power to it; flawless fairer skin then even Theresa's complimented a slightly pert nose, and full luscious lips looked like ripe fruit. But her eyes. They looked like a fragment of hard ice, light blue and turquoise mingled together in a beautiful blend. But there was nothing but cold there. Her beautiful teal dress was cut perfectly, fitting the styles of ancient Greece. A slight gold trimming around the collar, real jewels adorning it. And though it seemed impossible to all who knew her, next to this woman Theresa looked almost plain. If they had not looked almost exactly alike.

"Who are you?" she stepped back in a rare state of panic; she hadn't felt this since she had first joined the group I saving the world.

"Are you my evil twin?" Each step that Theresa took made the small smirk that played on the corners of the woman's lips grow bigger.

"Don't be silly." She laughed, "You may call me Aredith." Her icy eyes glistened with a hidden emotion. Theresa forced herself to stop trembling, she clumsily struggled to find her power source, Aredith was right… she was weak. 'Jay.' Her thoughts made her fall further. Then a strange sense of recognition entered her when she saw Aredith again.

"Are you Thisbe?"

"You aren't very bright are you?" Aredith let a grimace rest on her terrifyingly beautiful face, "I just told you I am known as Aredith, and there have been many Thisbes over the ancient decades… But I did know one you could say… Don't you know of the proceeding tale of Thisbe and Pyramus?" Theresa's blank expression made Aredith grin, "You're making this to easy for me."

"What on earth are you talking about!" She felt the important of the words slip from her grasp.

"Jay doesn't love you, Theresa." Aredith quickly hid the hurt lacing the undertone of her phrase.

"Shut the hell up already!" Theresa brought herself up into a lethal position and punched forward with a magical rapid force. Her heart was being drained of energy again; it felt like it was getting hypothermia.

"Stop ignoring the truth!" Aredith snapped in annoyance, her eyes burst into an aqua blaze; Theresa felt anger dissolve into pure surprise. The magic that poured out of Aredith was the most powerful magic she had sensed in her life, matching the strengths of the Gods. She was a clairvoyant too.

"I said I would wait forever! I said I would wait for him forever! I promised myself!" Theresa screamed and pulled away from the magic's hold on her fist, ignoring the pain.

"But does forever last an eternity? What makes a forever anyway? …And does it matter if he never loved you in the first place?" A touch of sadness left her as Theresa stepped back. And then she was falling, falling through the floor, back to her reality. Her eyes shot open in numb shock as she rose from her position and felt the branched dig into her bruised side. Theresa took a step and then raced down and blindly down out of the underbrush, Jay hadn't gone to look for her.

"_But does forever last an eternity? What makes a forever anyway? …And does it matter if he never loved you in the first place?"_

"_This is just some kind of fling for you... a game!"_

'No Jay,' Theresa thought as she scrambled up onto the sidewalk pavement, 'It wasn't a game… it felt so real… But I'm tired of waiting.' And the lone girl trudged down the road home in silence. Her heart felt like a block ice.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Authors Note: Woot! I'm done! Wow! I really hope this was worth the wait… So Nuuoa has introduced her first twist, read through carefully to absorb it all. I'll update as soon as I can. Have a great 'whatever-day-it-is-that-you-read-this'. Bye. Archie get away from the kitch- BOOM! –Nuuoa Eclaire.


	6. Ode to Hate

Authors Note: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Being the Christmas… I mean 'generic' holidays and all, I found it hard to update. I'm dry. So first of all I wish you all a happy new year from this lazy author. Best wishes. The title is a play off the song 'Ode to Joy'. I hate being back at school. -Nuuoa Eclaire

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own it. Also I took the text about Thisbe from wikipedia, I don't own it, so don't sue me. I just got too lazy to write my own version. So again I don't own either Class of the Titans, or the text from en. Thank you.

Pairings: Nothing in this chapter, a bit of Jay/Theresa… some creepy non-romantic Hera/Jay.

Warnings: A mad, scary psychic.

(¯v´¯)  
·.¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·  
The Cold Side of Heart

Chapter 6: Ode to Hate  
(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

The library was big, and Theresa meant big. It engulfed her, and seemed to stretch out in all directions, a never-ending maze of large and small shelves. Theresa had loved the book 'Alice in Wonderland' when she had been little. Her rich father had read it to her at bedtime every Saturday, and she had loved it. Theresa had always been drawn to magical wacky things. She loved fighting, exaggeration, in manner and object, and she loved the imagination, with all it's abilities. From turning a darling four-year-old to a warrior princess, all the way to having magical streams of light coming from her hands. So obviously this eighteen-year-old with a hint of the four-year-old that had once been, loved the spectacular setting of the library, because it looked so much like the set of her favorite children's book.

The bookshelves reached high up, almost giving the illusion of limitless ceilings. Richly decorated in the finest silk tapestries, they told the stories of Greek tales. The tapestries hung low on the walls, varying in color, but always-embroidered in actually gold thread, as thin as a spider's web. It smelled of ambrosia and a strange mix of over powering perfumes. Plenty of fabric-adorned sofas were strategically placed to compliment the room's immense size and amount of shelves. To add to the space of the room and further the value, beautiful exotic plants were placed next to the single table, near the large mouth of the ivory fireplace near the entrance door.

I'll stop there for one reason, you wonder how this can be a library and how on earth Theresa found herself seated in the far dark corner with mountains of mythical texts. Because she was in Hera's private library, forbidden to everyone… but Jay was allowed in on special occasions.

Focusing her eyes on the small print in front of her, Theresa allowed herself to sigh for a spilt second before checking back at the door. She was pretty sure that she believed that she would sense in about five minutes in advance if Hera would come in, but never trust in your abilities alone when dealing with gods. She huffed quietly as she carried more books back in the exact same spot on Hera's gold and silver desk. Having clairvoyant powers and a photographic memory really helped, when it came to sleuthing. Theresa shook her head and rolled her eyes at the goddess's vanity… even she wasn't that spoiled. What a rotten egg the queen of the gods had turned out to be.

Pushing back her ginger honey red hair from her face, she sauntered back to her position in the dark covered corner, behind the far bookshelf. Focusing her vision in the dark, Theresa made sure to breath out her magic words. The shadowed area blazed like the say outside in her vision, her iris's turning to a commanding shade of harsh violet. One book remained.

Quickly skimming over the cover, Theresa smiled. 'The tales and tragic lovers of Greece' Jay would like that…' Almost rashly Theresa grimaced at the thought of him, and love. 'Stupid Jay,' her heart beat wildly before chilling down for the tenth time in the three days after Jay's terrible outburst.

"Maybe I should check out some medical books before I leave, I might be sick," she clenched, "Or I won't." Theresa smirked.

"I do wonder if I can just cal upon my powers to find any books with reference to Thisbe, or Aredith though… but will my powers work on that high of a spell, with my heart like this… Aredith was right; I can't do anything powerful in this state. But what state am I even in?" Theresa bit her bottom lip hard, until a salty taste entered her mouth. 'Great,' she thought as she saw a wine colored liquid on her lip, 'I'll deal with that little thing later-' She cut herself off mid-thought as she got to a section in the table of contents. 'Thisbe lover of Pyramus.'

'I found it Jay,' she thought with a small said smile, 'You'd be proud.' Suddenly she found herself flooded with the memories of the night. A single tear escaped from her dimming violet glowing eye, then it was gone, and Theresa found herself smirking evilly in pure vehement and satisfaction. 'Now I can show you. And then I'll figure this out, and get back at you.' She blinked at the Goosebumps that ran along her skin, touching her icy skin made her jump back.

Theresa pulled her long maroon sweater further down her arms. The others had thought she was crazy, wearing a wool sweater and long black pants in the middle of the heat stroke… but she couldn't explain it to them. What was she supposed to say, 'Yeah guys, I met this other amazingly powerful clairvoyant the other day, named Aredith. She told me that Jay will never love me back, and that she knew a Thisbe. Also I hate the world, I hate Hera, and Jay. I also didn't tell you this because I have pushed this to the back of my mind, and I am only focusing on finding the truth about Thisbe. Did I mention Aredith looks exactly like me? No? Oh, sorry about that. Also my heart is turning colder everyday. How is this possible? Don't ask me, I'm just the team's physic fighter. I'm scared, but stranger then that… I feel the urge to hate… and feel anger. But the scary part is, I like it.' She cringed more at the thought, and slowly pushed it back, shivering as she found the page about Thisbe. 'Now let's see what mysteries will be answered. No Internet for me, I'm going straight to the god's sources. The full story is in here, and I will know.' She began to read.

"Pyramus was the handsomest youth, and Thisbe the fairest maiden, in all Babylonia, where Semiramis reigned. Their parents occupied adjoining houses; and neighborhood brought the young people together, and acquaintance ripened into love. They would gladly have married, but their parents forbade. One thing, however, they could not forbid that love should glow with equal ardor in the bosoms of both. They conversed by signs and glances, and the fire burned more intensely for being covered up. In the wall that parted the two houses there was a crack, caused by some fault in the structure. No one had remarked it before, but the lovers discovered it. What will love not discover? It afforded a passage to the voice; and tender messages used to pass backward and forward through the gap. As they stood, Pyramus on this side, Thisbe on that, their breaths would mingle. "Cruel wall," they said, "why do you keep two lovers apart? But we will not be ungrateful. We owe you, we confess, the privilege of transmitting loving words to willing ears." Such words they uttered on different sides of the wall; and when night came and they must say farewell, they pressed their lips upon the wall, she on her side, he on his, as they could come no nearer.

"One morning, when Aurora had put out the stars, and the sun had melted the frost from the grass, they met at the accustomed spot. Then, after lamenting their hard fate, they agreed that next night, when all was still, they would slip away from watchful eyes, leave their dwellings and walk out into the fields; and to ensure a meeting, repair to a well-known edifice, standing without the city's bounds, called the tomb of Ninus, and that the one who came first should await the other at the foot of a certain tree. It was a white mulberry tree and stood near a cool spring. All was agreed on, and they waited impatiently for the sun to go down beneath the waters and night to rise up from them. Then cautiously Thisbe stole forth, unobserved by the family, her head covered with a vel, made her way to the monument and sat down under the tree. As she sat alone in the dim light of the evening she descried a lioness, her jaws reeking with recent slaughter, approaching the fountain to slake her thirst. Thisbe fled at the sight, and sought refuge in the hollow of a rock. As she fled she dropped her veil. The lioness, after drinking at the spring, turned to retreat to the woods, and seeing the veil on the ground, tossed and rent it with her bloody mouth.

"Pyramus, having been delayed, now approached the place of meeting. He saw in the sand the footsteps of the lion, and the color fled from his cheeks at the sight. Presently he found the veil all rent and bloody. "Oh, hapless girl," said he, "I have been the cause of thy death! Thou, more worthy of life than I, hast fallen the first victim. I will follow. I am the guilty cause, in tempting thee forth to a place of such peril, and not being myself on the spot to guard thee. Come forth, ye lions, from the rocks, and tear this guilty body with your teeth!" He took up the veil, carried it with him to the appointed tree, and covered it with kisses and with tears. "My blood also shall stain your texture," said he, and drawing his sword plunged it into his heart. The blood spurted from the wound, and tinged the white mulberries of the tree all red; and sinking into the earth reached the roots, so that the red color mounted through the trunk to the fruit.

"By this time, Thisbe, still trembling with fear, yet wishing not to disappoint her lover, stepped cautiously forth, looking anxiously for the youth, eager to tell him the danger she had escaped. When she came to the spot and saw the changed color of the mulberries she doubted whether it was the same place. While she hesitated she saw the form of one struggling in the agonies of death. She started back; a shudder ran through her frame as a ripple on the face of the still water when a sudden breeze sweeps over it. But as soon as she recognized her lover, she screamed and beat her breast; embracing the lifeless body, pouring tears into its wounds, and imprinting kisses on the cold lips. "Oh, Pyramus," she cried, "What has done this? Answer me, Pyramus; it is your own Thisbe that speaks. Hear me, dearest, and lift that drooping head!" At the name of Thisbe, Pyramus opened his eyes, and then closed them again. She saw her veil stained with blood and the scabbard empty of its sword. "Thy own hand has slain thee, and for my sake," she said. "I too can be brave for once, and my love is as strong as thine. I will follow thee in death, for I have been the cause; and death, which alone could part us, shall not prevent my joining thee. And ye, unhappy parents of us both, deny us not our united request. As love and death have joined us, let one tomb contain us. And thou, tree, retain the marks of slaughter. Let thy berries still serve for memorials of our blood." So saying, she plunged the sword into her breast. Her parents acceded to her wish; the gods also ratified it. The two bodies were buried in one sepulchre, and according to Ovid, _Metamorphoses_ 4, the tree ever after brought forth purple berries, as it does to this day." -(From blinked a few times at the tragic tale, for a second her heart squealed in content at their tragedy. Theresa shook her head, and blinked in fear at her feelings. 'What am I?' Turning the page over she found the last page missing, the part she knew the gods had probably kept from the world. In frustration, she threw the book down on the floor.

"This doesn't help me at all! I know who Thisbe is now! But I know nothing of how she has to do with me! I'm not her descendant! I would have felt it! I would have! I would've known!" she wailed, throwing her arms down on the ground, Theresa pounded the floor.

"I failed you Jay… I failed myself." Her voice was barely audible; she didn't like what was happening to her. Suddenly a thought immediately traveled to her brain, Hera was coming to check out the noise. Theresa fled. She fled from Hera. She fled from Thisbe. She fled from Aredith. She fled from herself.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Odie let his fingers trail along the small keyboard; the instrument produced a loud ringing sound as the boy genius glazed the white with chocolate hands. The melodies of the piece streamed out into the living room of the brownstone, it's rich undertones being sounded to its best effect. Odie loved playing music, any instrument. But he still loved the piano. There was just something so elegant, and playful about a piano or a keyboard, yet it was so much fun. The way his hands would just trail along into their own sort of dance put him up there with the best ballroom dancers there were. On the keyboard he was the king of the keys.

Neil strutted into the room, mirror in hand, grooving along to the music. Casually leaning against the small keyboard on a stand, Neil played off his expression of interest.

"What'cha playing little buddy?" he inquired quizzically, never taking his eyes off himself.

"Performing some of the easier pieces of music for myself? You still checking yourself out?"

"Humph," Neil shoved the mirror back into his pocket in irritancy, "no." Odie laughed at his narcissistic friend.

"I you must know, I'm playing 'Ode to Joy'." Odie shrugged, "An old classic, I love the melodies in harmony with the-" Neil fidgeted with his shirt, cutting him off with vivid hand movements.

"No smart guy stuff in the living room, remember? We even signed an agreement."

"Fine, fine," Odie raised his green neon shaded glasses further up onto his somewhat stubby nose.

The front door slammed shut, causing Neil to shriek, and Odie to play a flat note. Theresa stood huffing against the inside, her chest heaving in and out; green eyes wild like a scared little animal. She looked bedraggled and in trauma, beads of sweat perspiring from her body… you would expect it from a girl in a sweater and long hot pants… during the hottest time of the year.

"T-Theresa? What's wrong? You look…" Odie couldn't find the proper words, which was very rare for him.

"Ugly." Neil finished the sentence for him, his eyes wide in awe.

Theresa proceeded to give them a quick growl, a real growl… literally! Odie had to try to let this information process through many brain passageways before this registered.

"Whoa." Neil continued to gape, pulling out his mirror, but never taking his eyes away from the sound of the heavy breathing.

"Theresa, what's wrong?" Odie asked in concern, "Why don't you go talk to Jay or-"

"NOO!" The two plugged their ears, the building was shaking… 'I'm going to die,' Odie thought fearfully.

"NEVER JAY!" she continued to yelled violently, before storming up the stairs and slamming the door to her room.

Odie and Neil blinked a few more times, the popping in their ears subsiding.

"Odie," Neil said blankly, "I give you permission to be smart. Theresa is mad… what do we do?" Neil demanded, desperation inched its way into his higher voice.

"There is only thing we can do," Odie said calmly, "take the fetal position."

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·  
Authors Note: So I'm done amigos, the chapter that is. I'm going to use this time to tell you that updates will probably stretch out for a long period of time, but I try. Spending time away from the hustle and bustle of work and school shows you stuff… causing the bricks of writers block to escalate. But I'm not gone, still here, but I may take more time. I'm working on this story, my own story, Awake in a Dream 2, many one-shots, Together… or Not, and a story with my friend… ect. Later. Fetal. -Nuuoa Eclaire


	7. Marked Twins

Authors Note: Oh my! It has been over a month! I'm soo sorry! I feel terrible! I'm just wrapped up in this original piece of writing I'm working on at the moment so I say once again that I am very sorry! I hope you enjoy this chapter despite the minor fact that Theresa is evil… hehe… Oh! Try to remember the random black book that gave Theresa that black mark, will you? Great to be back… and sick again, does that sound strange to you too? -Nuuoa Eclaire

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, but I own all my own writings, story, and Aredith, and the modified legend of Thisbe.

Pairings: Slight scary Cronus/Aeridith, Cronus/Theresa (as a joke), Jay/Theresa, and Archie/Atlanta

Warnings: Theresa, why do I always target you!

(¯v´¯)  
·.¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·  
The Cold Side of Heart

Chapter 7: Marked Twins

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Stirring the luminous green pool with a long graceful finger, Aredith looked at her flawless face in the mirror of water. Her coopery hair seemed to be varnished with a mahogany gloss. As the woman met her aqua ice eyes, she stopped. Aredith clenched her fists together and pulled away from herself with disgust, her perfect skin turned red in furry.   
"Damnit!" The cuss sounded strange coming from a perfect mouth. She felt like vomiting. Aredith pulled on her turquoise dress. This one had a sliver of diamonds running through the sides, starching the stones around Cronus's viewing pool.

"Are you upset with something, my dear?" Cronus's voice caused her to turn around in hidden shock. His eyes shimmered with crimson layers beneath the darkness that coated his iris.

"Oh course not," Aredith silently imagined herself kicking herself for getting involved with this annoyance. 'What a fool I have become, for power,' Aredith thought as she rose with a surge of power. The air seemed so hot around her. She wished to return to her home. But not without the girl. Not without herself.

"Good then," the god in the black business suit in front of her seemed to be joyous with dark mirth. "We shall begin the process shortly."

Aredith huffed at the time god.

"Have we not already begun?" She sniffed at the musty smell that the old chamber contained. It was more of torture chamber to the owners to live in such a rural dank place.

"I suppose we have, Theresa is much different." Cronus's glee was comical. 'What a bozo I have made an agreement with. To think he had trouble dealing with those… children.' She thought. Aredith glazed upon the clouded face of Theresa. Her eyes shook with a hurt anger. 'Child… so clueless and innocent.' Aredith fought memories as she saw Theresa waltz by the young man she loved in agony. Her emerald gems for eyes looked stark of polish.

"Are you okay lovely being?" Cronus caressed her cheek, his eyes brimmed with a deadly lust.

"Arums Tuta!" Aredith sneered at his hot touch. Cronus pulled back his hand as the sparks attacked him.

"If you were anyone else you would be dead, Cronus."

"Come now, you are exceedingly beautiful," Cronus mocked, his pride bruised.

"But not easy."

"Then go after Theresa, she is the same as me. Or perhaps go after your wife…" Aredith trailed off as she watched the young woman in the pool. Theresa was loosing herself. She almost gleamed with an evil aura.

"He isn't dead, she should be able to have him…" Aredith tried not to plead with Cronus. He seemed shocked in a bad way at the immortal beauty wilting before him.

"I thought you said you would not talk about this. Have you forgotten what you seek? Forget him. He has died." His harshness made her own lifelessly cold skin shiver.

"Oh yes, I was just playing," she put an amused mask over her torn features. Her emotions were buried again for her search. Of power.

"Now," Cronus began, slicking his gray black hair behind his, "she will be ours."

"Yes," she smiled wickedly. 'Go to hell,' she destroyed Cronus in her thoughts. The sound of three power words ringing in from her past. 'Aellaqui Stuna Lima'. Aredith wasn't that any longer. She was branded evil.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

"I was wondering if you'd like to go-" Jay's hidden plea was cut off by the brisk hand gesture Theresa made as she kissed the carpet with her feet. Raven green eyes glinted with the cold pierce of glass. The physic didn't even have to utter a phrase for Jay's throat to clamp closed. Theresa continued up the stairs with long forced steps. She felt like compressed gelatin. The thin material of her long plum summer dress clung to the side of her hips. The condensation from the blistering air caused beads of dew to cling to her up done haircut.

'Idiotic man,' Theresa sucked at the closed wound on her index finger tip. The hangings on her wall suggested peace and serenity. The yin and yang like symbols strategically placed on the walls for the best appearance, yet she felt the opposite.

Theresa had grown used to the dull pain at her finger, along with the increasing heat around her. The heat wave was threatening to melt her, though the others didn't acknowledge the heat at all. They seemed to claim it was less so. 'Idiotic friends,' she growled at the happy photo at the side of her bed. Theresa was getting meaner, but she wasn't a different person. She wasn't possessed, or else she would've felt something, like she did now.

Drawing some reserved energy Theresa barred the now open window.

"Hello Cronus." The simple words that left Theresa's mouth would've caused a slight shiver and scream for help a week ago. That was then.

"You're awfully calm." Cronus laughed as he finger with the side curtain of the room. The shadows had covered the side of his scar with a long black stroke of midnight. The sun was barely visible in his presence, but Theresa dismissed it; she didn't mind at all.

"Is there any reason I shouldn't be?" Theresa yawned as she hit the soft mattress, her eyes glinted with curiosity. Cronus seemed amused by something she didn't notice, his dark eyes searched her, finally they settled on her hand.

"That scar you have is puny, how did you get it?"

Theresa bit her lip slightly, "An annoying book." Her fists clenched at her long white sheets. 'Jay's precious book,' her thoughts stabbed at the man in thought.

"A book?" Cronus sat next to her, taking her delicate hand in his. 'Oh how I've changed,' Theresa studied the evil god crookedly smirking next to her. 'Yet death is not a fear that I contain anymore.'

"I want it to go away." The sentence was meant for another issue entirely, but Cronus took it as her finger.

"Then let's shed some light on the issue." The pain enveloped her.

A scaly trail of light sped up her arm; the source was the tipped point of her finger. Like all the rays from the aurora had been trapped in her skin, she shone with an unearthly glow. The henna of ice grew to pale lavender in her skin. She yelled before the rough hands brought her to her knees.

"You have been marked! Marked a demon of Tartarus!" He spat in her ear. Fear was strangling her, chocking her once more. Theresa was scared again. The tendons of light were everywhere except around her heart- her cold dead heart.

"Join me." The god's words slithered temptingly in the corners of her mind. Theresa couldn't speak.

"And forget the pain of the man named Jay had ever lived." The stupidity of it all frightened Theresa, more so then his fleeting frame out the window. She rushed in a flurry of autumn to the edge of the open window. She glow left her, with the fear.

The woman peered out the opened passageway. It was a no brainier. Tell Jay. Yet, she remained torn. To Theresa's unwanted joy, she didn't feel distaste, she saw an opportunity. The filling chill of her lungs brought something of power into her veins. She couldn't think, and she didn't want to. Theresa pulled herself halfway out over the plugging cement.

Theresa stopped at the window, her body half out, and her foot dangling over the edge. She pulled at her long skirt. Theresa stared at her home for the past few years. The place of ups and downs, and love and loss. The room seemed so empty and calm in her absence.

"Goodbye." It was directed to none, but she truly believed it was her heart saying farewell. Not to what she wanted to be her past life, and her love, or friends. She shivered in her own delicate skin. Theresa didn't care about any of that. She was staying goodbye to her pain. The one she wouldn't have in her new iced hell.

So Theresa Meyers slipped away into the dim dusk of the moonlight. Never to return again.

Authors Note: Short. So there, I finally brought on more of an actually 'action' plot. I hope this satisfies you until I update again; which shall be much sooner, I might add. Don't forget to read, and review! –Nuuoa Eclaire


	8. The False Truth

Author's Note: I just got back from Mexico, so I'm all tanned and happy now. Of course I made sure not to get too tanned for all of you, so I wouldn't get skin cancer and die. Aren't I considerate? I've had some questioning about how long this story is going to be; my answer is nonverbal, in a sense. It all depends on how long you want it to be. So tell me how long you'd like it to be; remembering that I haven't revealed the action/adventure part of the whole story yet. The plot has just begun. Thank you for your wonderful support! Love y'all! -Nuuoa Eclaire

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, but I own all my own writings, story, Aredith and the modified legend of Thisbe.

Pairings: Wait and see in here.

Warnings: The biggest shocker. You'll have to see if Hera is evil or not. Decide.

(¯v´¯)  
·.¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·  
The Cold Side of Heart

Chapter 8: The False Truth

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

A chamber of mythological proportions- no pun intended- was being filled with invisible steam and ice. The sturdy polished gold and oak doors creaked silently shut without warning; the only sound made in the vast room besides breathing.

Hera let her eyes rest on every member gathered around the rounded Greek table; made before the time of all the heroes ancestors. As if her eyes were winter itself, Hera bore blizzards into one council member in particular. Persephone.

The queen of the gods felt her whole stomach boil in rage at the very sight of the celestial being; and peace and frost at what had befallen them. She felt her innards want to smile at the concealed grimace of agony the willowy mistress of the underworld. She had warned her; Hera had warned them all.

"By the hand of Zeus have we gathered here today!" Hera made her voice rumble while only being about her normal volume; Hera wasn't one to wear her feelings on her sleeves.

"To discuss a certain _person_," she hissed the word at Persephone; making it clear she felt the woman in question was anything but. The memories of when Hera had walked in on Persephone's and her student's training was a clear in her mind as an evening moonbeam. Those words. Uttered from her perfectly repulsive tongue.

Ignoring the heat that wafted the room, Hera let her long fingers rest on the smooth surface of the table; the mahogany wood reflected her placid face back at her.

"The whom we welcomed into our home," her tone was steady and slow- a pace she intended to keep- "and taught our ways." Her fingers suddenly tightened where they were rested; she continued, "To fight our mortal enemy! Once our brother!"

"We already know why we're here Hera!" Ares turned to face her with the fierceness of a rampant bull. Hera caught her flying tongue before it left her. 'The power of a bull, along with the appearance of one.' She smirked at her thoughts of the god of war. True, he had brute strength compared to her tall and lanky frame; but she held more power then he could comprehend in his puny, narrow mind.

"I'm aware that you are, Ares." She moved with starling grace for one of her age- in human terms she should be dead- next to him. His balding head with beaded with sweat, and her toothbrush brown mustache flat against his upper lip. Though she addressed the tempered man Hera's awareness trickled back to the unreadable goddess next to him. Persephone still hadn't spoken a word.

Hera had been seated at the head on the table; far opposite the arched doorway. On her left sat Hades- his duties had been merger in the underworld compared to this-; Next to him was Athena, then bounced Hermes; as the table curved inwards. Hercules occupied the seat to her right, moving towards Ares and then Persephone next to the nervous Aphrodite and Artemis. Not everyone was there; all others had been dismissed. No arguments.

Hera was barely aware of Ares still ranting next to her as she pleated her long Greek dress; the silky ivory fabric calming her outside more then in.

"I knew that girl was trouble! From the very moment I met her! That… THING! But what would possess her to run off? I mean, that bit-"

"Shut up."

Hera turned with masked surprise at Persephone's meek outburst; her light eyes brimmed with blazing tears. 'What a fool,' Hera though with loathing; she hoped it didn't show on her face. 'The whole truth in front of her, and she still believes Theresa is innocent.' That's right; she said her name.

With a slight essence of lavender Persephone rose against her husband's silent pleas; meeting Hera in a stare meant for her alone.

"We do not know that Theresa went with Cronus; don't know what happened to her, yeah know?" Hermes piped up nervously. His coal eyes twitched around the room as fast as the tiny wings on his shoes beat per second; faster then a hummingbird.

"She did. And it does not disturb the prophecy. We can always find another." Hera made her statement rind louder. She knew the witch did, she had expected no less from Theresa Meyers. Ever since a few days ago; before the five days that Theresa had been gone. The words were still buried in the back of her mind; only ever being spoken by two women. Thisbe and Theresa. Theresa and Thisbe. Sounded about the same.

"And you would know this, Hera?" The undercurrent in Athena's strong voice suggested the wrong sort of something. Hera wanted to hurl her straight across the room. And she could at that; being a god. Not just a god, but the most powerful in magic. The most powerful. Only her, no one else.

Persephone gave the gruff woman a hidden smile; Hera grunted.

"I do now know what you're implying Athena. The prophecy is fine, and she turned evil." She made her reply brisk and tried to dart away from the subject. 'She always was evil,' she was tempted to speak up. But she didn't.

"When was the last you saw of her?" If Hermes didn't shut his trap soon, something would have to be done.

"In Persephone's solarium, and then afterwards I met with Jay." By the expressions on the cardboard faces, she guessed she had said something wrong.

As if the tides had turned in a simple second, Persephone rose out of her seat in unmatched fury; her white blonde hair streaming into a grayer tone in coloring. The goddess yelled and the room trembled like being struck by an earthquake.

"YOUUU!"

Hades rushed over to his wife before being struck backwards; Hera felt no fear. She was a void of nothing in that eclipse of time.

"It's your fault!" Nothing could calm Persephone down now; she continued with even more despise, "It's always been about power? Hasn't it Hera? None can match you, or even get close! So, when they do you do whatever you can to make them crumble! Betray, manipulate, or.." Persephone's face grimaced into one of satisfaction.

"_Kill_."

"This isn't about the war of lost legends!" Hera chirped in fear; Persephone knew too much already, and would soon become a threat. Nobody threatened her.

"When did this subject even come up?" Artemis rose to her feet nimbly, her short red hair fell over her face unconsciously as she kept on pushing, "Holding a meeting on where Theresa ran off too, and if we should send the young ones out to find her; how does this have to do with your past mistake?"

"Not a mistake, Artemis!" Hera wasn't trying to keep composure anymore.

The war of lost legends. When a threat had been released on the world like non had ever seen. The most powerful clairvoyant ever to walk the earth; with the most deadly strong power words in existence: Aellaqui Stuna Leima.

She had named herself Terabetta, and had feasted on the hearts and souls of clairvoyants to increase in her own power. Terabetta had been caught after seven years of internal ravaging, and erased from memory. But she was immortal, and could only be killed for so long; until the day she was reborn once again. The same face and power… But a new goal. To kill Hera; for a reason that no one knew of besides Persephone and Hera, herself.

Hera felt like she had lost her balance as unexplainable fear crept up around her. The confused faces around her were blurry. These clueless infidels had no idea about the truth, and why they couldn't look for Theresa. If Hera was correct, Theresa was Terabetta reborn. Going after her to kill her for taking away the one thing she had loved. Jyros.

It couldn't be explained to the people in front of her. She couldn't tell them she had used forbidden magic on Jay to make him destroy Theresa's heart; her power source. That way Theresa could do no magic. She could not surpass Hera and become Terabetta once more.; as she assumed was her true identity.

But that wasn't what was unexplainable. It was the thing that she had hidden from existence, and from herself until now. Persephone had vowed to keep it a secret, but she couldn't trust the goddess now that she had taken away Theresa from her. Terabetta had once been a mortal girl. Whom had loved, lost, died, and been reborn.

Everyone knows the story of Thisbe and Pyramus; just not what came after it. A curse long forgotten and wrought from the pages of history. Hera had personally ripped out the last page of the two lovers story, and sealed it tightly with magical bonds only opened by one of magic. In a little black book.

The two dead lovers: Thisbe and Pyramus had let their blood mix together while they lay lifeless. But as it blended together, a baby girl was sprung from the sodden earth. She was named Thisbe and cursed by the disapproving gods.

And so it was sent down from above, that every soul to be born of the descendants of Thisbe and Pyramus would be a girl. And she would also be called Thisbe. The descendants would only have one child, and she would be damned to kill the man she feel in love with. No matter what she did. And she would die soon afterwards.

But someone had broken the chain. Because she still wasn't dead. And she had changed her name to Terabetta. Terabetta, had been that Thisbe. Thisbe was Theresa. Who had loved Jyros, descendant of Jason. Theresa loved Jay, descendant of Jason. Hera refused to let the cycle consume Jay. She refused to have to kill him to remain powerful. She WAS power.

Cornered into the crevasse of the walls, Hera smiled with a snarl before releasing a wave of sonic energy across then room. The mighty gods that had moved forward to question her feel forward in a slump; only Persephone remained conscious.

"Monster." Her throat was raspy and coated in acrid. Hera slapped her across the face, causing the goddess to slump over to unconsciousness with a red mark across Persephone's beautiful pale face.

"I AM POWER!" Hera cried up to the heavens as she stepped from the room. She wasn't going to let Theresa realize who she was. She made the mistake of not killing her last time, and had lost Jyros. She wouldn't loose Jay. Yes, Hera would find her. And then, she would kill her.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Author's Note: Soo… Yeah… oO. Is Hera right about Theresa? Maybe, maybe not. Next chapter is more of a filler, with the story of Thisbe and Jyros. I'll update soon. Review please, if you want.- Nuuoa Eclaire


	9. Love of the Cursed, Part One: The Cursed

Author's Note: My birthday is tomorrow! And the eighteenth is the official day that I joined fanfiction, and wrote my first chapter of Awake in a Dream! Woot! So I decided to try to update this story before I got too carried away, yes I do have many others to do as well, but I can't seem to find my muse amongst all these ideas in my head. Tsk. Either way I DID update, so here is the result of my ranting. I am not a mythology wiz, so I do not know the chronological order of heroes, as of such I will not be giving a date for these events. Just assume that it happened about two generations after Jason. Be prepared to be captured into Nuuoa's view on parts of Greek Mythology, so it will be warped. I don't want any critic because of my inaccuracy. I'm trying to give you a whole view at Thisbe and Jyros's story. Bear with me. Best wishes… and cake!

This story will be divided into three parts, originally two, but it is too long! Sorry. Happy and sad can't always be together. P.S. Thisbe will remind you of Theresa a bit. But better! Because she is mine! Look out for insights and foreshadowing into later chapters. Mentions of Terabetta, etc. Remember, it's up to you to decide if Theresa is Terabetta reborn. Or someone else. But for now it's about the past.

P.P.S. The titles of the three parts blend into each other, so the words 'The Monster's…' moves into something else. I'm just guessing, but I think it has something to do with love and death. **Cough.** End of long note. -Nuuoa Eclaire

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, but I own all my own writings, story, Aredith and the modified legend of Thisbe.

Pairings: Thisbe/Jyros

Warnings: No actual Class of the Titans characters, besides mention of the gods, this happened in the times of ancient Greece, after Jason and some other main heroes.

(¯v´¯)  
·.¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·  
The Cold Side of Heart

Chapter 9: Love of the Cursed, Part One: The Cursed…

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

She was a puzzle. A tool used and yelled at, plotted by people who needed to put her pieces wherever they pleased. Then getting fed up and throwing her away in a corner. Because she could never be completed. There was always one piece missing.

And she had no idea what it was.

What was love?

It was stupid. Truly a misgiving or result of the heat that seemed to emanate from the Greek countryside. She was not supposed to be thinking thoughts like these. But for that one blissful moment of reading through the old book, she found herself to long for something beyond the high walls that had surrounded her for generations. Beyond generations.

From the very first moment Pyramus had peered through the walls crack at Thisbe, her ancestor, with those great love-struck eyes.

She was cursed.

It was simple. She couldn't love. Pyramus and Thisbe had loved a love scorned by the gods, and they had paid the price. But it wasn't enough to kill them. They just had to kill her, too.

"… And their blood mixed to flesh, and from that flesh sprang a newborn babe. A girl-child. But the gods did not approve, and they cursed her and her generations. Forevermore, all offspring of Thisbe and Pyramus would be female. And forevermore would they be named: Thisbe.

But they could never love again, because if they did, it would be the death of their loved. And then themselves soon after…"

She was the offspring. One of many. Her mom was the offspring as well. But now only she remained. Torn from the only woman who could've ever loved her in this life. This monster.

'I cannot love.'

Suddenly a loud boomed rang around the marble room. The silk hangings and ivory wall decor shook on the walls. Thisbe threw her book under her pillow, and pulled herself into the proper pose. Non-threat. Hands behind back. She had every step memorized. What else did she have time for, locked up behind the vine covered walls of home. Not that she would be allowed to do anything outside after she uttered her name.

Her house tenant, Agnes, stood before her in all her stout glory. Fussing with her mousy brown hair, Agnes tried to turn away from Thisbe's meek gaze. She didn't want to be there when her eyes glowed. That soul-piercing turquoise. Supposedly a new part of the curse. Or something like that.

"Why are you here, Agnes?" Thisbe knew her humbled question, even to an old housekeeper, was unwelcome.

Her father's brother had taken her in at birth, after her father's death at war, and her mom's in childbirth. But of course, this was only family duty. And duty for their country, and the gods. If they kept her from ever roaming the land, then she could do no harm, or fall in love. And being the last line to Thisbe and Pyramus, the heritage would die off forever. No more curse. No more her.

"No questions!" Agnes kept her slumped back to Thisbe, making sure to dust the room briefly. The witch knew her name. The curse had no specifics. No one knew if the curse would kill someone Thisbe loved as a mother, friend, but they knew it would kill her lover.

"Okay," Thisbe pulled at her amethyst teardrop earrings, the only gift she had ever received. She could barely feel the skeptical maid admire her from a far. She didn't hear the thoughts of, 'If her curse didn't scare people away, it would be her unmortal beauty.' These thoughts were cut off by her inquisitive voice. It rung like the breeze, and sent shivers down Agnes spine.

"Could you maybe, stay?"

A woman of seventeen should not have to sound like a wounded child, 'But she is barely human!' Agnes tried to remind herself. Thisbe heard this thought, and shuddered against the harshness, compared to the shriveled older woman.

Sometimes Thisbe heard people's thoughts, but not only that. Her eyes glowed. Turquoise, like the seawaters. And sometimes, just sometimes, she could even move objects. If this was a part of her curse, it was new. And evil. Only clairvoyants, and the gods could do what she could. And clairvoyants were rare, and pure. Not a seed of Hades like herself. Thisbe only knew this from books. So what could she do?

"No! Now I must leave, child! You delay me while the master and his _family _are gone to market."

"Why are they… Oops," she grimaced while a fire burned inside her. Why couldn't she be accepted?

"No questions."

Agnes let her wrinkled and sun worn skin crinkle around her brown eyes as she studied her master's prisoner.

"Did you not know? Well, I suppose you couldn't have. A great hero is comin'. Said to be the next great Jason! I suppose you know who he is by all those books you been readin'." She shook her haggard head in disapproval. Thisbe let her emotion ripple beyond a void.

"What?" Thisbe asked in interest, the mock not affecting her. She was eager to learn. Finally something happening in this town she would learn about.

"Now don't go getting no ideas, but…" Agnes couldn't help but wink at the over-eager young woman before her. In all her time working in the mansion, she had never known what a strangely beautiful girl Thisbe was. And she felt nothing but pity. Still fear. And a faked wink.

"He's sure the looker."

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Green-blue eyes wide with wonder, Thisbe pulled her uncle's old cloak further over her head. She didn't look like a commoner, rather like a middle class woman on her way with the other's to meet this… hero. Moving in great happiness amongst the hustle of the people around her, Thisbe made sure to absorb every minute. If her uncle caught her outside the walls… Thisbe shivered in the heat and warm sun. She didn't want to think of the beating she'd get. She had heard her uncle's wife talk about killing her, to get the curse over with.

She vaguely felt the eyes of a hungry men travel her body on her journey down Market Street. The noonday sun was high in the sky, blazing white light over the rural green countryside. The hills seemed to be even more gigantic then from her window.

The vendors were in frenzy, coming in from all these faraway lands she had only read about. The rich aromas of fish and ambrosia wafted into her slender nostrils. The sounds of playing children, and deals never sounded so wonderful. Even if she almost went deaf from never hearing it before. Greece was beautiful, this town was alive, and the world seemed brighter. Better. No one knew who she was.

Then it hit her, she was really outside. In the small town of Valora, Greece. Thisbe had done it. She was free.

Her large eyes suddenly were begging to cry, so she pulled at her concealed white wrapped dress and teal sash to calm herself down. She had a few cuts and bruises, but she had climbed over the sun-cracked wall, using the crunchy vines for a grip. And she had taken one step closer to finding that missing piece. She would!

And if it hadn't been for that the next event, she would've forgotten about the stupid war hero and run off to find her destiny and explore everything she had read about. To a place where they didn't know her name. And she would be named, Lysandra, meaning: One who is freed.

But the event did take place, and it would change this young woman's life forever. It would change the lives of everyone in all of Greece, and it would change the life of the gods. It would shape history itself soo much that it would be forgotten. Because it was in that moment that the young handsome war hero came down the street she was musing in. And it was in that moment that his horse went berserk. And he looked at her.

Thisbe barely noticed his dazed eye-bulge at the gorgeous woman that seemed to glow away from the crowd of traders and townsfolk. But she did see him.

He appeared to be about eighteen, or nineteen; she could barely see him through the veil of hustling citizens. He had olive-toned skin, like a normal Greek's, unlike her paler complexion… due to the fact she had been kept from the sun nearly her whole life. His hair was a dark golden brown, just like his quizzical deep-set eyes. He had a longer nose, but it worked on him, and each of his features and muscles, were perfectly chiseled.

Though Thisbe had never really seen many men, she immediately knew he was as strong and noble as he was handsome. And he seemed to have a serious kindness to him. And though she had never seen many men, she knew that he was the best she would ever see. And her heart fluttered out into her throat.

Hera-the strange man's grand warhorse-danced impatiently over the dusty hot ground. The bay's nostrils flared outwards as her master's standout's smell hit her. Lavender and juniper… and magic. A force gripped her senses, and a powerful womanly voice rung inside her head. 'Kill her!' The dance became a tornado.

Thisbe barely heard the loud neigh as the hero's horse flew forward in frenzy. People all around her began to scream and run away in shambles. Thisbe noticed the horse with dilated pupils and frothing mouth. She tried to scream for help, but she forgot how… and then she felt a calm wrap its arms around her. A single phrase left her mouth before the sturdy frame of the horse's owner pushed her from the death path.

"Aellaqui Stuna Leima."

Thisbe hit the ground hard, and her arm broke from underneath her bosom. She let stifled gasp escape her full rosy lips.

"Are you okay?" In her almost unconscious daze, Thisbe forgot where she was and thought him to be a god himself. His voice was deep and rich, and like a craving, she couldn't get enough.

"I think I may have hurt my arm." Thisbe tried to see his tanned visage again. He could see hers.

"Let's find you a healer around here… What's your name?" She felt his question hang in the air. His dark eyes frowned at her.

'What should I say… can I lie to him? Will my family be here to see me soon? I need to get out of-'

"I am a healer!" A woman called from the now reproaching crowd, composed of girls flaunting their diminished beauty in front of Jyros. Around Thisbe even the fairest looked like hags.

Thisbe sighed in true relief; she had avoided the question for now. The woman who claimed to be a healer looked at her with large magical violet eyes. But she couldn't contemplate that thought, because the stab of pain her arm produced made the images slowly blur before her. The last angelic words she heard were: "My name is Jyros."

And what a beautiful name it was.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

It was late afternoon when she awoke; all she could feel was the diminishing pain in her arm. No wrap or anything. It shocked Thisbe only for a moment, because a pair of vibrant violet eyes were studying her thoughtfully.

Thisbe yelped in shock and fell over clumsily into the flap of herbs that was off to the side of the small worn beige tent. The woman in front of her laughed heartily. She was about no more than a decade older, Thisbe assumed. Her face was tanned, and sweet, with a broad nose and forehead, framing around large lavender eyes, and framed by black locks. Thisbe had never seen anything like her. This short woman was the most bizarre creature she had ever seen, despite herself. And that wasn't saying much, as she had only really seen one hour's worth of people in her life.

"Who're you?" Thisbe tried to ask haughty, even though she was the one who'd been surprised. A chunk of cooper fire hair had fallen in front of her face.

"Why, I am Acacia. The healer of this village, and fellow clairvoyant."

"Clairvoyant!" Thisbe declared in awed shock. 'Wait… 'fellow' clairvoyant?' She wasn't…

"I'm not a clairvoyant… I'm just a-a- mistake…" Thisbe fought the salt build up in her eyes.

"You are not a mistake, Thisbe Theodoropalis, the gods put you here for a reason. Despite your curse."

Thisbe's eyes flew open in irritated shock.

"How did you know my name?" She quivered into the corner of the tent, trying to find a gap in the side lining. The smell of grasses made her want to vomit.

"I'm a clairvoyant like you. I know these things." Acacia let a sigh drop from her mouth from her wide mouth, and continued.

"Don't you hear other people's thoughts? Wonder why you can do things others can't? Let me explain something to you," Acacia gently folded her bony hands in her lap, "Clairvoyants can are born with a power-source. There are three. The soul, brain, and heart. The soul's power is set in stone and unbendable, unless you steal power from someone else. The brain's power is only as wide as you think it can be. And the heart, is as great as your love. And love is the most powerful thing on earth."

'Love is the most power-' Thisbe let her thoughts settle; this was all too much.

"Continue," Thisbe pleaded with her shaking hands. Still squinting into the limpid purple eyes that watched her.

"Each clairvoyant has power words that go along with their source. The most powerful ever read about were the very words you just whispered…. Aellaqui Stuna Leima. So powerful… it is unbearable." Acacia shivered in the heat around them.

All Thisbe could do was nod and try to understand so many questions floated in her head. She couldn't grasp everything that was happening… she didn't understand why something good could happen to her.

"I want to teach you. Your questions will be answered then, come to me tomorrow before sundown. You will have your lessons at that time."

Thisbe opened her mouth to protest, and explain her curse further. To stay away from her. To just show her that she wasn't worthy, strong, or a clairvoyant. Acacia stopped her again with a single smile.

"Tomorrow. Now go back to that young hero, and be happy."

'Be happy.' For once she truly was.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

"Are you all right?" Jyros's sweet voice was the first thing that greeted her as Thisbe left the tent flap in a better mood then she could've imagined. She wasn't a monster. She had great powers, to help others.

"I've never been better!" She smiled so brightly; Jyros was momentarily in a coma.

Jyros smiled right back at her, and she felt some weird stomach virus take over her. They talked for what seemed to be an eternity, and she had never felt so in touch with someone… because she had never gotten the chance.

They talked of his deeds, and of her-but she avoided the topic-and they spoke of… everything. His family, his sister, and his home, far north.

A town called, Terabetta.

And the stars. He liked the stars.

Soon they arrived back to her place, or about a mile off, to where she claimed to live. She could sneak back over the walls in a few minutes.

The smell of summer was so intense against her pale skin. Thisbe didn't want this to end.

"Will I see you again?" She barely heard Jyros talk, everything had gone by so fast, she had almost forgotten to breath. Being with him, things went by twice as fast. (A/N: Like my writing xD)

"Of course! I've seen where you were stationed. I might pop by for a quick visit now and then."

It was wonderful, she had found a friend, and the queasy feeling inside her was great too. Tomorrow was going to be a great day, and today wasn't even over. Thisbe had never felt so enraptured in life. As the slim weeds blew over the cobbled street she was walking over, Thisbe barely heard Jyros call out.

"Wait!"

Thisbe stopped in a fit of giggles and a beaming smile. She had never smiled. Now she loved it.

"What's your name?" His words hung in the air once more, but she quickly replied. She couldn't let this end. The air pushed back her cooper red hair.

"Lysandra!" She ran giddy back towards the wall, never had that been so true. Had she been so free.

"My name is Lysandra!"

Good things never lasted.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

It was dark, and despite her hopes of learning to control her power, seeing Jyros, and be outside again, Thisbe found herself in a nightmare.

The moon eclipsed the glimmer of sun in the horizon, and she was running. Running so hard she felt she might burst. The wind pushed her long wavy coopery hair into her ice green-blue eyes. Every bone in her body trembled.

"Stay away from him." For some reason this booming voice that made Thisbe scream out in pain seemed to glow without being there. And she knew which 'him' the womanly voice meant.

Thisbe tried to reply, but she was too parched to speak, the voice echoed inside her core until she crumpled back into reality.

"Lose you heart. Lose your power. Lose your love. Or I will make you miserable."

It was night. It was dawn. It was the curse.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Thisbe went to see Jyros the next day, before her lesson. When she arrived before the drooling guards, she demanded to see him. They let her in with perverted thoughts that she read. But she didn't care. She needed to see him.

He was shocked to see her, but welcomed her with open arms, in a sense. Thisbe sat down on the rug, everything was moving too fast for her to understand. Jyros asked her why she was there and all she could do was reply with the truth. Emotionless round aqua eyes blanked up at him.

"I'm Thisbe. I'm cursed. Don't fall in love with me." And she left.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Author's Note: That weird voice person is Hera… you probably knew that… but... Yeah. The longness, it burns! I just couldn't stop the pitter-patter of my fingers against the keyboard. You probably didn't read the whole thing because of this, but I'm engrossed in their world. Great. Ranting again. Much hugs. Next chapter… 'Kiss…' So it spells, 'The Cursed Kiss…' For now that is. Suspense! More hugs! P.S. I love Thisbe! - Nuuoa Eclaire


	10. Love of the Cursed, Part Two: Kiss

Author's Note: Yeah, I know! Call it author's intuition, or pure luck, insight, whatever! I haven't updated in an eternity. Whether it was my gloated, I wrote over 3000 words head and need more reviews, or perhaps my grade eight year pulling to a close… I forgot to update! First off, I'm sorry, and now I'll stop my rant and continue. I seriously felt like I was going to throw-up due to lack of writing! I missed you! –Nuuoa Eclaire

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, but I own all my own writings, story, Aredith and the modified legend of Thisbe.

Pairings: Thisbe/Jyros

Warnings: No actual Class of the Titans characters, besides mention of the gods, this happened in the times of ancient Greece, after Jason and some other main heroes.

(¯v´¯)  
·.¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·  
The Cold Side of Heart

Chapter 10: Love of the Cursed, Part Two: Kiss

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Just like dusk comes after day, dawn comes after night, but for the most part we're too blind to tell the difference. The sad truth for Thisbe was that she had never seen the sun in her whole life, and when the crest of sunlight peered over the horizon, clouds blocked the way… but today it was a wall. The same vine climbed wall she had seen for the past; sun-dried, old, and monstrous, for the past seventeen years of her 'life'.

Just two days ago Thisbe had realized she was flesh. Flesh that itched with godly power to do good and change the name she never earned, but it wasn't only that. For it was just two days ago that woman found man, and lost herself just as quickly. A hero, raised by Hera herself, and grandson to Jason… Too bad she was still god-cursed.

Letting her long coopered red locks cascade down her pale cheeks, Thisbe felt at her throat with clammy hands as she rasped down gulps of compressed air. Her dreams had turned into nighttime fears, and she didn't want to fall asleep again. Never see Jyros' face morph into thunder, smiting her.

"I won't go to my lessons, and I already missed them yesterday." Thisbe's vocal chords strained at lack of use, "If I do I might…" She shuddered at both thoughts. Never being asleep, and never being worthy.

"I will never leave the house." She was a starving dog forced to grovel and obey; she read of the commandments, "I will never love."

A rock knocked her into her senses.

Putting on her strained pout filled with abeyance, Thisbe felt the strange warmth creep from her core into her head and blurred until she could see her intruder or hater clearly. Mobs and man had never confronted the cursed before.

'I don't have time for this,' Thisbe thought with distain, 'this person must be crazy wanting to see me-' The drawn back light wasn't the only thing that caused her graceful stepping to stumble. Jyros stood bellow her with his commanding and endearing presence, somewhat worn as she let her rosebud lips kiss daylight, peering down bellow where Jyros was in her courtyard. Oh, joy!

Thisbe couldn't imagine his reaction, she had just told him not to fall in love with her the other day! She was a regular Narcissus in training. But more importantly she had told him the truth. She was uttered her name, spread and told throughout the land to avoid for fear of death and the wrath of the almightiest.

"I appreciate the unusual visitor," Thisbe barely had time to think about the strength it would take to

throw the rock across the way, "But I really must be returning to… my works." 'Great,' Thisbe thought in pout of irritancy and self-loath, 'Now he thinks I'm a liar, too!' She felt her inner-child cringe within, 'And I am.'

"I apologize for the intrusion, but I have some matters I wish to discuss with you." Thisbe barely heard the words through the pain pounding in her chest as the sun glistened across his chiseled jaw and limped eyes. His voice was imported silk; silk never felt so much like a whip. Each perfect utterance of breath caught her center in a lash of pain, and each syllable brought her to want her impending death.

"Just go away," Thisbe sighed, her soft lower lip going into a quivering pout. It was a habit that Thisbe had adapted to fix pain and awkward situations. Nothing prepared her for this.

It was then that the acclaimed Greek hero became to chuckle, velvety and smooth like the hills she would gaze at for hours on end. All pain became hysteric annoyance.

"Don't laugh at me, Jyros of the Realms of Olympia!" Her lucid blue-green eyes frowned as she leaned further over the edge of her heated rock. Unfortunately her gorgeous face in such a distorted position made Jyros burst into more hysteria, as he slapped his knee. In utter confusion, Thisbe began to wonder how such a serious warrior could be such an… imbecile? Where was her father's family? And who gave Jyros directions to her house?!

"Well, aren't you the-" Thisbe's words caught in her throat as she fell over the edge in a wordless cry, the wind roaring past her ears in mocked satisfaction.

'Curseedddd…' the vision hissed beside her, but it was only a vision, and it turns out home-bred-laughing-heroes are faster than untaught magic; Jyros swooped under her in a second, Thisbe's lungs jarring into her stomach, and the breath being knocked out of her for two different reasons. She cried.

Never had Thisbe felt soggy tears fall from her eyes before, and she couldn't stop it. Light blinded her sight in waves of turquoise flashes, but the strongest hand she had ever know caressed her like the breeze.

"Acacia wishes to see you."

'Y-you don't get it do you!" Thisbe wailed against his strong dark armored chest, "I'm a witch! Cursed by the very hands of your-your goddess and her realm! I-" Jyros' arms rocked her in powerful strokes.

"I don't care, you're my friend, and personally," his smile was worth more than Zeus' lighting bolts, and it was the purest thing Thisbe had ever truly felt, "I think Thisbe is much prettier than Lysandra anyways."

And for once, silence wasn't hell.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Gently taking a sip of the strange exotic drink, Thisbe scrunched her nose is distaste, while Acacia merely watched her with her all-knowing purple eyes, not only drinking her tea, but her thoughts… Something Thisbe had learned to control as well, along with levitation, energy burst, and parting the veils of time. The strange stout Acacia had been a wonderful tutor, if not strict.

The moment Jyros had opened the triangular tent's gates, Acacia had pounced with a vengeance of books, studies, tactics for sneaking in and out of Thisbe's house without being caught, and swears from faraway lands.

Though Thisbe now felt she had worth, she couldn't help be still fear her nature to a greater extent, as Aellaqui Stuna Leima was the most powerful heart phrase known to mortals… her power words.

"Clairvoyants can are born with a power-source. There are three. The soul, brain, and heart. The soul's power is set in stone and unbendable, unless you steal power from someone else. The brain's power is only as wide as you think it can be. And the heart is as great as your love. And love is the most powerful thing on earth." Thisbe recited folded her flowing white robe around the side of her knee as Acacia grinned at her quote in a crease of leathery dark skin.

"Speaking of love, that hero of yours is waiting for you again, just like he has been for the past couple month's now," Acacia's cat-like grin engulfed her wide face. Thisbe barely felt the trail of heat come up to her face, surprisingly it didn't light up her eyes, rather her entire face red to match the powder she was grinding.

"We're done for the day," Acacia pulled her black hair behind her ears, "see your friend."

"Thank you, teacher."

Fiery hair flew in front of Thisbe's oval face, but it wasn't noticeable. Somehow the word 'friend' didn't taste as good as it did when it first appeared. With that, she pouted, while the butterflies flew into her stomach, and her hero laughed outside.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

The finger of winter, the kiss of spring, the slap of summer, and the huff of autumn. In every month and moon that passes there is slumber, and each is filled with turmoil. Thisbe had been followed by jinxes of doom ever since Acacia had scolded her in the art of clairvoyance and Aellaqui Stuna Leima, and Jyros had become her friend.

But just as the grains of time slip away, so does fear…

Dreams come and go, and for the first time Thisbe let her head rest with no more of her god-dreams. In fact, it had been about a month since her last one, and it had been one she couldn't help but remember...

"Goodbye, Thisbe."

The voice like the wind, carrying a peacock feather.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

"I won't use my powers… I won't use my powers on him…. Never…"

Thisbe sauntered into the room, cloaked over with a worn rag. She fiddled nervously with her coopery red hair, pulled into a high ponytail above her head. Now this truly was a stupid thought! Now she was no philosopher, but she was guessing that out of all recorded musings, this one should be banned. Especially for someone like her.

Stupid!

Jyros was hunched over his work desk, his guards still completely unaware she had entered on the other side, and such was the ways of invisibility charms. She was glad perverts hadn't learned this spell! From stupidity to love, Thisbe's transparent turquoise eyes found Jyros. His wavy brown hair was pulled into the slightest ponytail at the back of his head, and the dim lamps made his shape barely visible in the dark of the tent. It smelled of war. Dirt, and sweat. If her concealing spell had failed, they thought her their leader's fun for the night. Great… why did she like the sound of that? 'Ew… or not… What? Ew!'

Her momentary trip to a hot and embarrassing dreamland caused her not to notice Jyros pull himself into attack mode; clutching his broad rimmed gold sword in his right hand, the fluent movement arched his back into the air like a cat waiting to pounce… a tiger. It was pointed at her.

Drawing her hearts energy into an invisible bubble in her hand, Thisbe trailed the light's movements in her hands, and then… pop. The spell was gone, and she felt naked in pitch dark.

"I have done something wrong, Jyros."

At her cold sweet voice, he immediately dropped back into his chair in concern… No, it was relief. What was out in the dry night's inky palm?

"You shouldn't be sneaking around dressed in common robes at this hour, Thisbe." The gentle way he said her name, normally spat at by human tongue and prose, made her heart soar to Mount Olympus.

"I have done something wrong," she repeated firmly, she had to do this. She could break the curse. If she didn't she would die. If she didn't try, then she would die of a broken heart.

"Don't be ridiculous! Never you, it couldn't be that bad, Thisbe." Jyros pulled at more of his scrolls, his sleep-deprived movements were easily noticeable to her.

"It is; I'm afraid it is." Thisbe couldn't imagine the consequences of what had happened, it was unheard of. It involved him. At his listening silence she continued, "I broke my promise. To you, I broke our promise." She felt her blue-green eyes tear in fear at his reply. He might be catching on.

"Promise?" Jyros inquired, she could tell he was getting it. And his emotions were unreadable.

"I once told you not to… not to fall in love. I'm hypocritical." Her smile was as broken as the dirt under her soiled leather sandals.

There, it was out in the open. The cursed had fallen in love, and with Greece's next great hero, for added irony. The monster loving the slayer. But…

Thisbe's smile faded into a whispered cry.

"And you love me too."

Thisbe tried to imagine Jyros's godly face gazing back at her, but all she could come up with was an unreadable expression, and sure set of mouth… but she still wasn't that good at hiding emotions/

"Admit it," Thisbe demanded in sobs, "I know you love me, and you're going about it like you would any military decision! As a woman, I will not stand for it!"

"You're a woman?" Jyros laughed his throaty manly laugh as she stared blankly. If he was expecting her normal girlish pout, he was not going to get it.

"Be serious." Her voice stopped breaking and chilled the air, for the first time not because of her powers. Jyros furrowed his brow at her briefly, as if he was undergoing a deep conflicting battle within himself.

"As one of Jason's grandson, Hera does not allow me to make mistakes." He rolled up his scrolls and took long strides towards her. Thisbes throat swelled as dark chocolate peered into tearing aqua. She was a mistake.

"What am I even doing this for? I'm a cursed child of Thisbe, and I will kill you, too. Even with all my powers I will not be able to save you. I can't do it! You're the leader of war for the sake of Zeus! I shouldn't of come… why am I-" Thisbe barely caught her crystalline tears before he grabbed her in his arms and kissed her in a puff of sweat and lavender. Jyros was perfect. But this wasn't real, real couldn't be what Thisbe had been dreaming. His light olive skin was so soft and calloused under her arms, and his lips were shaped for hers. Pale on tanned. Rosy on dark. They found oneness in the other. She eagerly pressed herself to him for more. His mouth replied just as quickly. But it wasn't ravenous; it was soft, and pure.

And true.

In that moment she truly felt complete. To him she was not scum, or a monster to lock away, or a threat to the goddess herself. She was a woman, a beautiful, powerful, strong, intelligent woman. Strange, but wonderful.

She had once compared her heart to a puzzle, with the biggest puzzle being where to find the missing piece. Well she had it. She had found love. And for the love of Zeus she was not going to let it go.

_Because if they didn't break the curse, they would die, with half of her heart going first. _

Thisbe gasped at the feel of his hot torso under her hands, and the scars inflicted on his sides… The warmth engulfed her until she was drowning in sensual bliss.

The warmth gone… The happiness gone… 

She broke away from him like a man from his dying kiss of air, pulling her heart around her, bigger than ever, as shouts of violence broke through their euphoric dream; she awoke and Thisbe ran with a set frown. She would never let this go…

Never!

_And she would be…_

_The cold side of heart. _

Author's Note: Thisbe and Jyros love! Lovely-love! Yay! One more part to go and I'm back to the present, a troubled Theresa, the mystery of the reincarnation of Thisbe/Terabetta, evil Hera, and… Lovely-love! I sprained my neck in Gym the other day, so I've been having trouble typing at the computer, so I'll try once again to keep this short. It feels great to be writing again, but I'll be on hiatus until the end of the school year, which is only about two-weeks! See you then! Bye! P.S. Peacocks are Hera's favorite animals! –Nuuoa Eclaire


	11. Love of the Cursed, Part Three: Of Death

Author's Note: 2 months!?!?!?! Not a long note, just another apology. And an ironic and fitting opening to my life recently. Also, a thank you for patience. Things happen, you have to suck it up, without letting yourself go numb… Wow, that was angst…. Hmm… CAKE! All better now . This will be sure to answer a few questions, if you remember any. Be sure to note in chapter eight, that only Persephone knew the true cause of the war of legends. Thank you so much! –Nuuoa Eclaire

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, but I own all my own writings, story, Aredith and the modified legend of Thisbe.

Pairings: Thisbe/Jyros, Hera/Jyros (purely mother-son)

Warnings: No actual Class of the Titans characters, besides mention of the gods, this happened in the times of ancient Greece, after Jason and some other main heroes. Character death.

(¯v´¯)  
·.¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·  
The Cold Side of Heart

Chapter 11: Love of the Cursed, Part Three: Of Death

Chapters 9-11: Love of the Cursed: The Cursed Kiss of Death

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Death is a plague, claiming not only lives, but affecting the entire landscape where that poor soul fell, but then again… No one can describe death until they feel it, and because of this, no one really knows what it's like. Is it quick at sharp? A loss of breath? A stabbing pain that draws out slowly from your heart? A trickle of energy from your fingertips? Anyone to have ever felt death has died; thus making it impossible to write about. That's the logical reasoning, right? But what some people fail to understand is that death comes in many forms. Sadness turns to despair, and before long despair is numb acceptance. When you taste the richness in life, and are then forced to taste the dust on the road, that can be a fate worse than death.

Because in death you are asleep. And in pain you are vividly, vividly awake.

_'The sickle of death took one, but the aftershock killed far worse. Thousands of innocent souls, and one heart.' – The Legend of Thisbe and Jyros, The Lost Works_

For Thisbe, death took the form of a broken smile.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

"I wish to marry the mortal."

The words left Jyros' bleeding lips before Hera even began to smile a greeting," How are you my son? Why are you beaten? Was there a battle this late at night?" This instantly began to dissolve bitterly in her mouth.  
"What?" The goddess of all gods rose from her high golden chair, and thunder boomed in her steps, then stopped to erupt in forced laughter. Jyros brought his dark brows together to study his adoptive mother. Her long silver hair flew around her as she laughed, and her sharp, hawk-like features were basked in the blinding glow of her throne in sunlight.

"My son! Surely your farce has brought me laughter, but how can you joke of this?" The rare glitter in the queen's cold blue eye vanished as she turned to face him. Hera was blessed or doomed to never die, and in all her years she had never seen the sight of passion burning fiercer. And for the first time Hera lost her breath.

When Jyros was born, his widowed mother had died in childbirth and he had been left next to the corpse by the side of an old abandoned farm of Terabetta. The newborn boy wailed into the cold night of the north and awoke an older traveler. His heart immediately felt for the boy, but this man was very old, and knew he could not care for the bundle.

Feeling pity and compassion he decided to find a home for the child, and so the baby was brought to the heavens. On this clear diamond night, Hera, the queen of the gods, was waiting for her husband outside the gates, which was very lucky. Clothed in tattered rags, the senior came forward in awe and worship. Hera was irritated and quickly dismissed him as peasant trash.

By a thunderous eclipse she asked him to leave, but the old man humbly smiled and told the deity that he was old and only had one more wish left in him before he went to be judged. Hera was planning on making his judgment day sooner when a single laugh escaped from the pack the man held. Reaching forward, Hera peered into the wide-eyed sparkling eyes of a newborn babe.

In the vastness of thousands of mortal lifetimes it is rare to hear of a first feeling, yet here stood Hera, the goddess made of ice, loving a mortal peasant child. Taking the baby from the smiling wrinkled fellow, she fit him in the palm of her bony hand and rose back upwards to her full one-hundred-foot height. The child giggled in delight.

The man told Hera the child was a direct descendent of Jason himself. As the man left Hera planned on tossing the child over the edge of Mount Olympus.

She never had the heart.

"Jyros, boy, listen to yourself!" Hera was growing in size, her silken robes trailing behind her as she passed over the clouds under their feet with growing fury.  
"I am, Hera!" Jyros tightened his able hands together in emphasis. He limped around the mythical chamber of jewels and cloud. The hard goddess ignored the hurt at the lack of: mother.

"Can't you see my love for her!"  
"The cursed girl!" Hera spat acid to the fluffy floor; she grew higher into the expanding blue above.  
"You know the tale, Jyros! You will surely die for marrying that wench."

"You cursed her family years ago! You can fix it!" Jyros brought his injured leg forward and rose to stare at his mother's twisting face.

"NOOO!" The cries carried like a ruptured explosion over Greece, and screams of terror rose from towns huddled around the sacred mountain. Jyros feel to his knees in a spasm of pain, clutching his ears shut.

"I can't let Thisbe win…" Hera collapsed onto her trembling throne in a whisper, "We had a plan… You were to marry a goddess! Aphrodite perhaps? And you were to become a god! And stay with me… forever…" Hera brought her moist eyes to search his chiseled face.  
"Eternity means nothing without her." Jyros couldn't bear to see the effects of his words.

"Am I not enough?" Hera bit back her tears with such force that her voice trembled.

Jyros said nothing.

"The woman you… She draws her clairvoyant power from her heart? Did you know that? With your love she could over-power even I? For she speaks the tongue spell words that even the realms of celestial beings cannot learn to use. _Aellaqui Stuna Leima. _Did you not know that… my _son?_" Jyros remained on the bruised knees, avoiding the gaze of the terrifying being that had been his mother. She had been a fool.

A deathly silence swam the air as Hera hid tears. For absolute power, some sacrifice must be made. Hera knew the logical thing that must be done in this moment. She had no hesitation before, and she could not now. Her heart sank to the floor, and she tore it from her soul.

"How did you injure yourself?" The foster mother's tone was devoiced of feeling. She kept her silt eyes to the ground at she shrunk back to normal size. Jyros raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow in confusion at her serenity.  
"The was a late night out-break at camp recently, I barely escaped to seek your blessing. I have yet to give Thisbe news."  
"Hmm." Hera drew closer.  
"Let me see." And with the skill of a hunter, she turned the welcoming hand into a clasp. Jyros' handsome face turned pale in pain. Hera continued to choke him.

"I'm sorry, my son, this was not how it was supposed to end." Hera's ghost white hands shook as she clasped harder onto his strong olive neck. Her nails drew blood.

"I will not let you win, Thisbe! You will not have him! You will not be powered to over-throw me with his love! The curse will not be broken!"  
"M-mother…" Jyros was chocking desperately at the air and trying at a futile attempt to pull Hera's grip from his throat. Words left his as he searched her cold aged face in a child-like desperation. His feet flayed uselessly beneath him as she brought him up in the air like she once had when he was small.

Hera clenched against the feeling of his strained lifeline pulling closer to fate's scissors with every final breath. Jyros lost strength in his last moments, becoming a helpless doll in her arms. In the snap of thread dark brown eyes met melting ice, the same that had first thawed snow twenty years past. Her baby smiled.

And then Jyros' limp body fell from the heavens; the only thing hitting ground first was a single crystal tear.

"Hera!?" Persephone's aghast voice brought her back to reality.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

"NOOO!"

Thisbe awoke in a fresh coat of sweat, bringing her hands to her ears at the cry from the heavens. With her darkened hair damp against her head, she rose with wobbling steps towards her window.

"Oh, Gods. What was that?" She stared lithely at the strong wall before, watching at the single crack penetrating its side danced in the shadows of the approaching dawn.

The birds weren't singing this morning.

It was ominous, and blood streaked sunlight was trapped, withering behind the cloak of the acrid haze that filled the skies. Shivering, her heart slowed down in fear. Thisbe touched her trembling lips in reassurance; sure of those past hours she had spent in the embrace of her forlorn lover, and of his heated kisses trailing up her neck to her mouth. She smiled as she entered the state of bliss.

"It wasn't a dream." She threw one last look at the grimacing clouds and grabbed the transparent arms of her Jyros… _Her _Jyros, and imagined him swaying with her against the prediction of the sunrise.

Humming, Thisbe picked up the damp folds of cream cloth around her legs and danced about the room that had been her cage for what she felt was eternity.

"I wonder what uncle will think?" Lilacs wafted the air as she glided along the marble," When I tell him that Greek's greatest hero loves me?" Thisbe chortled in disbelief at her uncle's pudgy face gawking at her fortune.

'That's right _uncle_,' with hope she thought as she smirked at the death spilled vastness over looking the dry wall, ' he loves me, and mysteries and freedom will soon again be mine, and I will share them with another. You can no longer scare me with your prophecies of doom, or your whispers of hate. For I am not a monster, or cursed. I am loved.'

Scremas broke beneath her.

In alarm Thisbe curved around to the locked doorway, where she was traumatized to see an anorexic form watching her hungrily. The maiden's, though she could hardly be called that, face was hollow and stark, as pale as her own, but far more yellow, and had the grossest brown eyes she had ever seen, caved into her scrawny head.

Thisbe remained calm; she was obviously some hater come to mock the demon in her private chamber… And yet… A queasy feeling was slowly building in the pit of Thisbe's stomach, it lurched and churned.

The woman's swam in her dirtied rags as she limped towards Thisbe hungrily; almost close enough to smell the stench from her pointy slimy teeth and-

"Aellaqui Stuna Leima." In a burst of blue and green the intruder was thrown helplessly across the room, and whacked into the sidewall.

Thisbe's nostrils' flared in anger as the sickly person rose in awe.  
"What do you want?" Thisbe snarled as the toothy grin spread in fear.  
"I mean you no real harm, I'm simply a clairvoyant that gave you a favor in return for what you did for me." The word 'favor' sounded dangerously sweet.

"What do you mean, favor?" 'I do not trust her,' Thisbe bit her soft bottom lip out of bad habit.

"I killed your family," Thisbe bit so hard she drew an ooze of sticky blood, "Because you killed Jyros."

Thisbe's heart lurched like it did the moment she had awoken because of the cry from the heavens. She knew. It was the cry of Hera, his mother, because her boy had died.

The puzzle she finally completed was torn a part.

"No… NO! They- He can't be dead! I don't believe you!" Thisbe couldn't believe it, she wouldn't believe it! It made no sense that he'd died… After winning so many battles, just to run out into a minor camp violence and… Thisbe shivered despite herself. The Covra in front of watched bemused. An artic sting burst from Thisbe's lungs and she gasped desperate for warmth.

"Why do you deny this, _Thisbe_," The word oozed from Era's long mouth like it was coated in dirt, "You should know… I killed your family, but you gave me a break and killed Jyros yourself."

Her world all of a sudden became a tornado, an endless cyclone of despair burst around her, and a rush of artic water it filled every corner of her skin and numbed her of thoughts. Thisbe lay collapsed on the floor of her bedroom gasping with a fogged breath.  
"No." She hyperventilated against the blizzard ragging inside her. Era sent images of Jyros hurtling at her.

"Jyros raced blindly into the battle outside his camp, briefly smiling as he touched his wet lips… 

"_Run, Thisbe!" Jyros commanded at her slowly fading body racing away. He barely noticed the burly man grinning wildly right behind him…"_

"It's not real!" Thisbe's greenish eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Come back from reality! The curse has been fulfilled, and he loved you and died!" Era's platinum hair flew around her pointed nose.

"Not real!" Thisbe pounded her fists against the tiles and felt little pain as her hands bleed and her bones broke like ceramic. The cold was worse now, confining her until she broke free and yelled in all her might. But the lone passerby didn't care enough to help her as he gazed over the wall; it was only the ravings of a cursed witch.

"_Jyros gurgled blood as a thick bloodied sword parted his neck in half. His breath came rasped and jagged as he clung to the soil of the earth with desperation, as if he was trying not to leave his body._

"_Thisbe…" His angel lips parted in sorrow, "Why didn't you save me? Why did you just run as I tried to fight… after our… kiss…"_

And in the deepest corners of her heart, Thisbe knew that it was true. So she wept.

"What- what ARE you!" Thisbe crawled across the floor and rose using a reserve of her strength, grasping at her heart trying to get it to beat properly. She was sweating profusely despite her temperature.  
"I told you," the smile was like a snake slithering, "I am Era, a clairvoyant… but I am also a Covra. I use the pathetic weaknesses of magic-holders power sources to stop them from being able to use their power, and then slowly they turn to a solid block of ice, and they die, leaving me all of their magical abilities." Era laughed maniacally into the silence.  
"With Jyros and your family dead, you can never use the ultimate power-words again! Your heart is dead!"

"You can take away my love," Thisbe rose slowly to Era's bewildering terror, "You can take away all I hold dear, but you will not take my life!"  
"You'd live in a world without him?"  
"He'd want me too." The tears of pain and sorrow burned with a passion behind Thisbe's eye lids.  
"And you could live with your self not doing the one thing to save him?"

The tears all dropped.

"What?" Thisbe shook with suspicion, cold, and longing for one face.

"Yes," Era hissed again, "If you let go of your heart, then you will be freed of the confines now on your power source, and be able to draw from you soul, and then bring your lover back…"

And in that moment the lonely beautiful girl didn't even had to think. She had read of this in her solitary days, and knew what he must do. She grimaced at Era's ugly face and used the last of her magic to tear away her heart's magic…

It was cold, after all.

As Thisbe felt her heart leave her body she turned sadly towards the growing sunlight beyond her window, and she saw a slowly falling body tumbling gracefully from the sky. Rage bit her in the final remains of her heart being sucked from her body.   
"JYROS!!!"

The scream shook both earth and heavens, and with it Era's sticky grasp was pulled away from the vast violet aqua glow of Thisbe's heart, and it rose to dance silently with the lone dot against the sun before it hit the ground, kissing the cold lips in a fragment of an instant.

"What is-" Era's eyes grew wide in terror, and Thisbe… no… This new woman pulled her to her feet.

There was pain, freezing cold, and then death.

(¯v´¯)   
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

The town of Terabetta was small to be sure, and had nothing to distinguish it from any other Greek farming town. Terabetta stood stout, but proud, on the green hills rolling down to the crystalline waters of their river. They didn't have the Mediterranean, they lived far north.

The houses that descended were dry cracked, and molded in white creams to repel the sunlight. Merchants yelled at the passing wives, chanting tall tales about their goods and service; while the men worked long hours of the fields and in the streets. Older children learned of great deities in the skies, and watched in boredom from their windows at the smaller tumbling in the meadows with their cattle.

The winds of time blow over earth, and sometimes they tend to sweep away things that are precious and beautiful in the process.

The past is set in stone and tomorrow will never come. But this was today, which was a gift, called the present.

This felt like more of the gift of socks at Christmas time.

Invisible footsteps struck the worn cobble stone.  
"Disgusting," The harsh feminine voice echoed in the chamber of silence at the dwindling stench of blood and gore; still putrid after seven years. Whispers of children's laughed was a shadow in her transparent mind.

A twig snapped under the unknown intruder's weight, warning the dead inhabitants of the sodden town of her arrival. But they did not attack; dust beckoned her closer and closer to the cave at the far end of the grass-covered pathway.

"Soon," The voice carried ominously over the wasteland. Then she was there, at the mouth of the cave, open in a wide grin.

"Hera." The chill in the wind was summer compared to the metal chime of the voice. The shadowed form of Terabetta, the Covra, regarded the invisible with amused distain. The ghost, revealed to be Hera, let her spell vanish and stood tall at the entrance of the simple cave, watching as the angelic woman before her fiddled with a golden chain around her neck, lavished in the finest jewels of each city that she had crumbled. The haunting moon's light shone through the cave enough to refract the tiniest shimmer from Terabetta's mahogany hair.

"Thisbe."

The chain snapped.

"What did you call me?" The queen of the gods had earned the witches attention, Terabetta's emotionless blue-green eyes wide in shock.

"Congratulations, you broke your curse… I must admit you've been a hard one to track." Hera's syllables brought her closer, "But you leave a bloody trail… And yet…" Hera's blue eyes sparkled devilishly, "I should've known you'd come to his home."

"I am not Thisbe, this place has no meaning to me." Terabetta rasped. Hera let her maroon hood fall back.  
"You cannot fool the gods!" Entertained, Hera came closer and closer, "To think you even took the name of his most cherished sanctuary and made it your own? You cannot let go of the past, not even with a new name."

Sparks of sea green aqua spread like wildfire from Terabetta's eyes to her hands in turmoil.

"Fultera Ramas!" The power words of Terabetta's beaten soul flew from her mouth in the form of a snake, it's large silted eyes growing larger as it flew across the slim space between the two power-hungry immortals.

And with a single motion of Hera's bony hand the snake dissolved into dirt, and did Terabetta finally fall to her knees. Hera had summoned a person.

"Jyros!!" Terabetta, Thisbe, wailed into the cold frosted night, wailing with the thousand cries of the ghosts that still lingered in the twilight. She flung herself over his cold, perfectly preserved body, and trailed her numb pale hands from the bruise of his neck to his swollen lips. Terabetta tenderly brought her quivering full-lips to his mouth and rose in a fit of invisible tears, shaking in agony. Her own lips were colder than his.

He was exactly as she had forgotten, strong, handsome, serious, dark….

And smiling.

"What's wrong?" Hera spat at the woman she despised, "Forgotten how to cry? Can you not feel the tenderness of his lips? Can you not _love _him?" Hera laughed at her opponent on the floor. Terabetta pounded the rough slate floor beneath, harder and harder until her marble skin opened into numerous wounds.

"You can't use the ultimate power-words anymore can you?" Terabetta was wide-eyed as Hera tormented her further.

"Aellaqui Stuna Leima… It's because you are a monster. What would my boy think of you now?" The gentle caress of Hera's breath struck her across the visage.  
"He was never yours!" Hera showed no sign of her flinching.

Terabetta whacked the floor harder and harder, but she could not bleed.

Turquoise eyes stared in agony over the tendrils of fallen red hair around Terabetta's oval face.  
"Can't you see that you can never truly be rid of your pain? Even without a heart you're still the unwanted bitch of cursed parents. _A monster_." Hera moved effortlessly across the floor to where Terabetta had again fallen in a heap of dark silk.

"I feel no pain." Terabetta glided her un-bleeding hand to Hera's feline face.

"And yet…" One stray lock of snowy hair brushed Terabetta's cheek as she grabbed the out-stretched arm. Hera's grasp instantly froze.

"You do," Hera whispered.

The snake reappeared as soon as it had left, its long coiling body curling around Terabetta's collapsed frame. Hera knew that Terabetta could've easily fought back, but she refused to. The heartless terror that had ravaged the heart of Greece for seven years simply let the snake mesh her closer to the dead body of Jyros.

"I killed everyone I ever loved… Myself, Acacia… Jyros… I deserve to die." Terabetta's vision wasn't going blurred, and her blood wasn't pounding in her ears. That was for mortals. The snake brought long pointed ivory fangs closer to her neck. When he struck there was little pain, for nothing compares to the loss of love. Hera just chuckled.

"After all these years you still never figured it out."

"What?" Terabetta stared up in a loss of strength.  
"I killed him."

"Wh-what?" All her pain, suffering, loss of life, loss of him, loss of…. Her heart….  
"I killed him."

"No."

"Yes. And he let me… He wanted to marry you, you know? Oh, you would've been so happy. But it was not to be. I choked him, and he died."

The tension in the air over-threw the silence.

"I'll kill you!" Terabetta yelled! The venom was filling her limp body at an alarming rate as Terabetta gasped at the life dripping from her body.  
"I expected more of a reaction? You can't kill an immortal!" Hera laughed as her victim's porcelain complexion became whiter than death.  
"And yet now you kill me with an immortal weapon!"  
"Immortals can only died at the hands of another, and only using an immortal made power, but they cannot truly die. After thousands of years they return. So how do you expect to kill me?" Hera laughed at her enemy's pain. 'I've won Jyros… I have won…' Hera's thoughts drifted sadly to the stone body of her lost son.  
"I too am now immortal." Hera shot her head back to Thisbe's distorted face, still so unearthly of feeling besides loathing.

"It's sad, Terabetta, that you would give yourself up if guilt over something you didn't do. You're gullible, and you will not come back."

Terabetta's lucid eyes reflected, to Hera's horror one last part of Thisbe, hidden and half-mad.  
"I will come back, and kill you…" And then the war of legends was over. And as Hera leaned over in spite of herself, she saw the flash of anger forever embedded on Terabetta—Thisbe's face. The bright moon filtering through the dust-speckled air around them and drew lazy patterns over Thisbe's glazed eyes.

Hera had a feeling that she was far, far from dead.

_ "She had named herself Terabetta, and had feasted on the hearts and souls of clairvoyants to increase in her own power. Terabetta had been caught and killed after seven years of internal ravaging, and erased from memory. But she was immortal, and could only be killed for so long; until the day she was reborn once again. The same face and power… But a new goal. To kill Hera; for a reason that no one knew of besides Persephone and Hera, herself…._

Hera had killed her heart. Jyros."

(¯v´¯)  
·.¸.·´   
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)   
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Author's Note: Wow. So there you have it. Hera killed Jyros so that Thisbe could not have him, and with his love, over-power the great goddess, and then convinced Thisbe that she killed him herself! Then that annoying power-stealer came along and took Thisbe's heart because she was too wrought with grief to stop her! Thus Terabetta, the name of Jyros' hometown, was born! Thisbe then killed the Covra, Era, and Thisbe's soul, and no heart, then stole the power of other clairvoyants and grew in strength! But she could not be stronger than Thisbe's heart, and therefore could not beat Hera when she came. Now Terabetta will come back to life with one goal, to kill an immortal. Whoa, big explanation. So what do you think? Do you think that Theresa's heart has been damaged on purpose to have her powers taken by the rebirth of Terabetta? Or do you think she IS Terabetta, or Thisbe. Guess you'll have to find out.

I'm starting a musical theater program that should last about eight hours a day on the seventh, it's three weeks. But I'll try to update on the days that I have off! I won't keep letting you down! See you next time! –Nuuoa Eclaire


	12. Falling Laughter

Author's Note: ... Hi :3, wowwie, look, an update for all. Sorry it took so long again, tons of stuff, but I've still tried to be active in this community, and some other updates are soon to follow. I've also begun to make notes on each story and it's status on my profile page, there are some questions there for you, so I'd appreciate it if you'd check it out and then message me about it. Thanks a lot! –Nuuoa Eclaire

Minor Chapter Notes: This scene takes place back in present time, right after chapter, or at another place during chapter eight. Theresa is therefore missing, but has still not been revealed, and Hera has, or is in the current process of attacking the Gods.

A Covra is a power-stealing clairvoyant. Era and Terabetta were also Covras.

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, but I own all my own writings, story, Aredith, Terabetta, and the modified legend of Thisbe.

Pairings (per chapter): Aredith/Jay? Aredith, Theresa/Jay

Warnings: Back to present time. Visions of killing. Monstrous intentions. 

(¯v´¯)  
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·  
The Cold Side of Heart

Chapter 12: Falling Laughter  
(¯v´¯)  
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

"Arums Tuta."

The door of the high school swung open with little effort, as was expected. Nothing posed much of a challenge so far. Grabbing her seemingly normal school bag, filled with what many would assume to be the last of the remains from her locker, Aredith walked down the hall toward the main portion of the school, and within it the largest section of doorways, classes, and closets. Cronus was sure the Gods' entrance was there. And with it the whole reason she had agreed to work for Cronus in the first place, with that pathetic excuse for an immortal. He had his connections despite him. He hadn't screwed up on his end of the deal yet either.

Theresa had been with them for about a week now, but Aredith had refrained from seeing her. If she had been there she was sure that Theresa would have caught on to their plan. Sure, she did not know of the process of power stealing, or what Aredith really was, but when she was visible, Theresa would be far more aware of her heart freezing than if not. Theresa's powers would be hers soon enough.

It was a simple rule, and as far as Theresa was concerned she was just getting a different perspective on the matter of the new Titan battle against Cronus, and the 'Jay' that came with it.

Aredith chuckled as she walked. Use the first form of hurt against Theresa and enter her thoughts, and with it, her heart. And with that her power. Wait, and then the God of time would go and claim her for their side, where he would train her and mould her against the remaining six of the prophecy. Then it would be Aredith's turn, and with no emotion left, she would claim Aellaqui Stuna Leima for her own. It was a win-win situation. The seven would be down to six, and Cronus would rule, and with her new power Aredith could achieve the ultimate goal that still waited for her around the corner.

Cronus had this plan down in his mind; he just didn't take her into enough account.

Being a Covra was delicious fun.

She absently brushed a stray copper red hair from her face, and with the silent clacks of sneakers on tile, kept on her course. She was dressed to avoid attention, normal school clothes that had no importance to get into 

further. The inside of New Olympia High also had little to note at this point. It was white, and Greek modeled, and fairly accurate in that case. It was also quite dirty, as if their janitor did not do his job often enough. Aredith scrunched her nose in distaste, and then smirked. The Gods had a great place to hide in... And an amazing security system to boot.

"There—" As if on cue a voice pushed into her senses and Aredith swung around to face the last remaining individual of the graduated student body. She had been sure no one was in the school when she had come in. Was there another entrance she did not know about Her sharp ice blue eyes cut the male down in front of her, metaphorically, though the real meaning of it was possible for her. She didn't really bother to look at him; he had no air of importance about him.

The new voice stopped mid-way through. Aredith sniffed, he had seemed pretty happy, as if finding a long lost friend of sorts. Maybe he had confused her for someone else. She watched the doorways behind him, and their conversation only from the corner of her eye. Which one of these doors... she wondered. 

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Aredith's voice hit an octave higher with ease. Her background played easily into every inch of her new character. Her name was Arianna, a graduating student who mainly kept to herself. She was silly and unnoticeable. The exact type of person opposite to her true self. Aredith was sure the nuisance now directly in front of her and crestfallen would not mind then that he had never seen her.

"No, I don't believe we've met. I apologize, I thought you for someone else." The stranger turned away slightly, Aredith warily noted, probably wanting to escape conversation with her. Sure, she was exceptionally gorgeous, as always, but his heart obviously belonged to the girl he thought her for. She needed to make it to her goal, and she would soon. Like any other human, he would not care what another unimportant girl was doing at school at the beginning of summer. Why should he care? He was not smart enough to inquire.

"I wonder why."

Aredith's composure momentarily wavered, and she focused her full attention on him. What was this? Her eyes flashed. Did this mortal suspect her of something? Or could he be generally concerned? She doubted it, but she also highly doubted the first.

"I tend to not like being noticeable. I'm Arianna." Aredith, Arianna, smiled sweetly at him. Every sign told this man seeking different woman to leave. He seemed noble a fellow, or as noble as scum could get. No flirting for him.

"Well, what do you want to be then?"

He was either an amazing liar when investigating, or dense. Really, really dense.

"I don't know." The question took Aredith aback, but from her years of training the answer was a simple one. She was playing a fool after-all. And it was the truth this time. Why on earth would she want to be anything beyond who she was. Beautiful, powerful. Deadly.

The strange teen watched her, and watched her harder. He was looking for... something... He saw something! Did this mean she was... nervous? Heaven forbid... no hell damn it. It was too much. It was driving her over the edge. She had to grab something. Anything. Didn't he get it? Couldn't he see her for what she really was? Aredith supposed she really was a fool in the end.

His hair was a dark brown and gold.

"Yes, you do." The stupid boy had her by her ends now; she wavered from side to side by an unknown force. It hurt. She hurt. She hated him so much, and she didn't know why. Where were the main doorways now?

He was being so... kind to her.

Who did this _child _think he was?

"For the last time, I don't." Aredith's voice cracked under the pressure, why was this so hard? After all the years of perfect composure, of lying through her teeth, of standing while she sunk. Why now. And for all people. 

Aredith cursed him, and sought her voice of blood-lust. She would be rid of him soon, maybe draw him into the back room... he was the average sack of hormones after all; he wouldn't know he was not breathing before he stopped—

Aredith stopped breathing.

His skin was dark... tanned, olive-toned and firm.

"Don't lie to me."

Why did this man have some odd tendency to talk to her so informally? As if he knew her, what gave him the right? Aredith gripped the side of the wall, trembling. 'Cronus, this is the one person that I would not rather be with, compared to you. Be glad, you bastard.' 

"I will lie as I please and never admit it to _you_." The crack of her voice hissed hot air, her tongue whipped out. But who was _you._ Aredith looked away from him, and his great intoxicating eyes, so present, but far away into the pool of her memories. Past lives rippling gently over the surface, barely traceable.

The tall student was looking from her eyes into her soul. Aredith didn't like it when people looked there, it wasn't what the average person would expect to find. Brimming with tainted stolen power, theft of dreams and love.

Her foe looked pleased now, as if gaining the satisfaction of her mirth was enough for him at the moment. He crossed his arms, and chuckled. Of all things. Her white firsts grew taunt with the urge to strike him once again. To call upon her dark magic and take him by the neck, lean him against the cold lifeless wall, and choke him... choke him... choke him...

Until he feel from the sky—

The boy had a rich velvet voice.

He laughed.

She hated him.

"What's so funny?" Aredith plotted her escape roots; it was pointless to draw attention to herself. It would take too long to mend, and no three powers sung to her Covra self, nothing pulled her to their power. There was no point to kill him here, at least not now. Her lust was buried beneath those dammed sparkling orbs of his.

Her face was probably ridiculously childish, in some sort of amusing pout, and he laughed again.

Aredith could not stand it anymore. He had no right, just standing there, reading her thoughts, getting into her head, past her cold distant face, and deep into her empty core.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Anger came forth full blast, her eyes grew wide, and the shadows were pressed behind them once more. His laughter gurgled short, and he watched her. Lean. Tense. Watching him.

"It's just..." he began, voice smooth, face breaking an untraceable grin.

"You're acting like a girl in love."

She blinked.

"And unlike you..." The grin broke free.

"I tell the truth."

She hated him.

"What's your name, _truthful_?" The truth was overrated, with it she would have never been able to make it this far. The Gods would have found her again by now. Without the snake of falsehoods resting on her lips, Aredith would have been killed off long ago. Without guarding her thoughts and self from the likes of people like this boy, she would die... again. 

Even longer than long ago.

Four words changed all that.

"My name is Jay."

He smiled.

_That _smile.

Ice eyes flew over at an alarming rate, taking everything in for what seemed to be the first time. His feet, his legs, his torso, his chest, his shoulders, his skin, his face, his eyes, his hair.

His smile.

Aredith fell into a free-fall. Her non-present heart, dormant for years hit her hard. Visions blared behind her face. A soul broke forth from deep within her memory pool, maybe from another water entirely.

_"Are you okay?"_

_  
_She watched inside herself, lost to the world around her. The free-fall grew fast, and the clouds parted and closed around her until all she saw was the misty gray veil. It choked her. It spoke.

_"I don't care, you're my friend, and personally..."_

The veil lifted slightly, and two figures joined Aredith to her silent deadly fall to the ground of reality. Two women. The voices in the clouds continued to speak.

_"You're a woman?"_

The two had faces so similar to hers. Full soft lips. Delicate noses. High cheek bones. Porcelain skin. Their hair and eyes were different though. Hers a rich mahogany, one a coopery rich red, and the last another variation of her own. Aredith watched them, her eyes reflected in theirs. Greens, turquoises, and light blues waiting. Silence forgot them.

_"As one of Jason's grandson, Hera does not allow me to make mistakes."_

A peacock feather tumbled gently in the wind, moving in and out. They were closer to the ground now, and in her mind Aredith wanted to throw-up.

She wanted to cry. 

_"Eternity means nothing without her."_

The feather now whispered a lullaby. Lyrics of harsh sweet words. One woman spoke. They were all glowing now. Bright inflections of blues. 

_  
"You can take away all I hold dear, but you will not take my life!"_

How wrong that one was. The next spoke harshly, cold, lonely, forgotten. 

_"I feel no pain."  
_

Aredith was crying now, and she was sure it was not from the bite of the imaginary wind. Her heart was growing, warmer, warmer, erupting in her chest. Burning. Her blood boiled.

_"I will come back, and kill you…"_

From her cries her own voice was born. The other two had left her, dissolving in the whispering winds of the past. She was almost at the pool, and the man that had emerged was clearer now.

Aredith was trembling, her lip quivered, and her reddish hair whipped her eyes. From the air she was falling. She was falling from the sky. Just like he did. 

He spoke rich velvet, and welcomed Aredith with a smile.

_"My name is Jyros."_

The shallow pool rippled and another soul broke free of loose chains. The two were so similar that as the heat of her heart overtook her, it broke all over again, and the pieces stuck to her like ridged glass. But Aredith couldn't feel any of that.

She had no heart, after all.

_"My name is Jay."_

Then why did she feel this way? Aredith was born with one goal. One single purpose, and as the dead. Then why did she want to kiss them both? And never let go, or if she was able to fall forever, just to watch them.

Something else was with him, no. She, Aredith, was with the new man now, or so it appeared to be her. She had fire hair, and a lazy haze of frost trailed up from her finger-tips.

_"Jay doesn't love you, Theresa."  
_  
Aredith had spoken again.

Theresa watched her, her face twisting into the hated image of her own visage. They were one of the same.

Terabetta.

Thisbe.

Aredith.

Theresa.

They were all the same.

They were all different.

It could not make sense to a simple passer, but she knew first-hand. Aredith held all the strings, and in the process had one woven around herself. The truth would be revealed in time, and then it would make sense. For time too had a hand in this.

But some truths had surface now, surfaced with the pain of the rest of Aredith's suppressed memories and hurt. Jay and Jyros were both descendants of Jason, and so alike that the glass in her chest gave a sharp jab. And she, Aredith, the Covra, the unfeeling, had felt something new, and old. But more importantly Theresa hated now. Hated Jay and the clairvoyant knew full well. It was her fate, her curse, to have this happen. Just as Aredith herself had a curse placed on her, but of a different sort. Of the same. She would soon consume Theresa whole. Take her heart's power, and from it, gain the power needed to finally fulfill her calling. And it did not matter.

Aredith hit broke the frigid surface, and scattered the reflection in four separate parts.

She instantly froze, and when Aredith remembered the world around, it was night, and she was alone. Maybe she had said goodbye to Jay, maybe not, she could not be sure of her actions anymore. Cronus owned them. But the mother goddess owned her vengeful wrath.

Hera, the loathed, hated, spited, deceitful bitch that had put her in this place from the start. Crimson clouded her vision, and Aredith felt the bloodlust rush through her once more. She was a monster.

"That is one thing that truly separates us, Theresa." No more than whisper, dripping heavily into the shadows—from her mouth to the floor. From her eyes as salt water.  
"Because unlike you, I love it." Her eyes flashed.

She was crying again, but she had a new goal in her sights, one that fully belonged to her. No matter what the cost and she had already lost so much.

Yes, she was sure by the end of it one of them would die, and the cold lifeless corpse would be left forgotten as it was said.

There were four sides to this dice toss.

Hera would die.

Theresa would die.

Jay would die.

She would die.

It spun wildly in fate's hand.

Then suddenly Aredith lifted her head, and erupted into a fierce violent laughter, and sung the ballad of the insane.

Kill Hera. Kill Theresa.

"What do I want?" She smiled.

For she was...

"I know the answer to your question, Jay."

They were...

"I want to be yours."

The Cold Side of Heart.

(¯v´¯)  
·.¸.·´  
¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Author's Note: Holy cows of doom! It is apparent that much has been revealed, but what is true? And what can we make of it? Is Aredith really Thisbe, as it seems. She does love Jyros, and now Jay? And it also appears to be that Aredith wants to kill Hera, just as was Terabetta's, who is Thisbe, final goal. But don't forget Theresa, she said they were the same... but different? What is this madness! It shall all be revealed in time, for now think only of what will happen to Theresa, and where she is now, and what will happen after. Not of who will die by the end of this. And someone **will** die. –Nuuoa Eclaire


	13. Logical Confusion

Author's Note: Lookey! Update! Hooray for me! Well, I feel it's my obligation to get over the boring parts and... to play off the words, bore through them! I recently went to the drugstore and found a bargain on 'Life', and no, not the cereal. So I was like, SCORE. Unfortunately I only have room for one life in my cupboard D, so I had to put my writing one in the basement. It recently complained of the dust bunnies, and when I went down to exterminate, I found they weren't dust bunnies, but INSPIRATION BUNNIES. So here it is, FINALLY. Thank the bunnies, even if this chapter is shorter. At least you can try to break it down better for hidden meanings. –Nuuoa Eclaire

Disclaimer: I do not own Class of the Titans, but I own all my own writings, story, Aredith, Terabetta, and the modified legend of Thisbe.

Pairings (per chapter): Jay/Theresa (though it may seem like two-sided hate/love )

Warnings: Jay's giant inner-debate.

(¯v´¯)

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

The Cold Side of Heart Chapter 13: Logical Confusion

(¯v´¯)

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Jay's head hurt.

It always hurt.

Absently kicking a rock along the outer edge of the school side-walk, Jay looked up as the sun began to fall into the mountains. The sky was pink and perfect. Salmon and coral, violet and mango. Colours only trapped together for such a rare occasion, that a glance sent many sentiments. Like the sadness at the end of a day, but going out with a bang. A beautiful vibrant explosion.

Jay sighed deeply, his feet still in a steady motion, the rock swerving a head. The stars would be good tonight, but his thoughts were not wrapped up over them, surprisingly enough. It was over a person, over his words.

Over her leaving.

_"What's wrong? You are!"___

Were those really my words? The rock under Jay's foot took another beating, and it scuttled further ahead of him. The drum in his skull set a steady rhythm.

_"All you're trying to do is seduce me! You're just a distraction. This is just some kind of fling for you… a game"_

His jaw set, and Jay slammed his eyes shut, he felt his hands begin to shake at the memory. In all honesty, he hadn't made sense. And if she, if Theresa was a distraction...

He didn't mind losing sight of his goal. _  
_  
A sharp stab of pain shot down his lower back, and Jay almost crumpled to the floor. Clouds pounded against his eyes, and his mind screamed empty thoughts of hatred. The pain scanned the dusty corners of his darkest thoughts and let them surface. His mouth opened, shaking.

"_Bitch, making me forget once again. Forget of my duties, and submit to Cronus." _The voice burned across his mind—hissed like a silent snake.

_"That's why she ran away. To help Cronus, while her vixen charms still keep a grip on my reasoning."  
_  
Straining, Jay clamped his jaw shut, refusing to let it come out. This had been just what had come over him the day they had gone out to watch the stars together, and she had fallen into the spiral that had taken her away from him. But his thoughts somewhat brought him back into perspective, even the strange vulgarity was unfamiliar to him.

Jay didn't know where she was.

It was as plain as that. For a while, when he had gone back, looking for clues to her disappearance, he had thought he'd seen her. It had just been another student, Arianna was her name, he thought. Normally Jay should have questioned her further, and been polite, but maybe the thought of her, of Theresa, had put him off-guard. He had been to informal, and too violent, now that he thought of it. Her appearance was too much like Theresa. It unsettled him, but that Arianna couldn't have been of importance. Jay's head hardly allowed him normal thought, there was no room for memory of what the girl, or he had said. There was only space for dark thoughts that he had never known he possessed.

Jay sighed and shook his head, stopped thinking too far into it, and the pain became numb.

"Stupid migraines," He shook his hair, fiddling with the tip of his PMR. He had to remember to keep faith in Theresa, even if through logical deduction, he had to say that his intuition was warning him of her. Either way, he couldn't completely ignore his heart, though it was becoming easier. His heart was only a reliable source when he was its friend. And lately they had become strangers.

Jay stared at the orange sky, and tried to smile. So he thought badly of Theresa every time he thought well. Oh well, he could accept that he was confused, even if he didn't like it. It wasn't like someone else was putting the thoughts in his head, and even if regretted them, they had to be his own.

After-all, only gods could put their thoughts into his head, and make them his own, and Hera would never allow them to control him. Never allow them to do that. He was their leader, their chosen one, and they were his allies.

Jay moved on down the road, ever walking, and waiting for the dizziness the stop. Waiting, waiting so long that he guessed his legs would lose the recollection of motion, and he could not run when it counted. When he had to move forward into the light of day, where he would be able to see what was really going on. What was happening to him.

The pain in his head was only matched by that of a voice.

The voice of light caramel and silken chimes. A voice lost to him.

His PMR beeped.

Shocked out of his trance, Jay pulled out the group's small contact device. Never breaking stride, Jay answered.

"Archie?"

"Jay, where have you been?" Archie filled the bright screen, his purple hair the only thing more blinding in the last hours of day. He wore a sickly expression that made Jay feel just the same—ill. Archie looked... pale. And not just his normal, everyday 'make-fun-of-your-lack-of-tan' pale, but...

Deathly white.

"Archie, slow down, what is it?" Jay tried to laugh, but found that he had forgotten how, and instead it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. He should've never added the 'what is it'. That always triggered something—and with that tumbling thought, Archie was triggered to turn away. Jay knew his time of waiting was finally up. He had said the words that were 'thee' words, he had already regretted them. They started the climactic scene, the point in the story where things begun piecing together, and the characters entered the real adventure.

How on earth could anything already be added to what his team was up against? To have it qualify to the term? An adventure? Theresa was missing. That was enough for him, and Jay's intuition told him that he probably knew a lot less than he should. Still, what could make it an adventure worthy of the name?  


A stampede beat against his skull.

In adventure, someone always died.

Archie seemed to hesitate before answering, his steel eyes darting every which way. He finally spoke, "Well... Hera's gone beserk, and burned down half the school."

The pink sky fell around him, and Jay broke stride for a fraction of a second. His intuition hadn't told him of that. For the first time his head cleared, but his mouth failed him.

"And Theresa—"

All movement ended completely.

"Has been spotted."

Oh yes, this was certainly enough.

"I'm on my way, where is she?" The hiss was unexpected, and Archie seemed slightly startled. So his dark inner-voice was surfacing again, only this time it had nothing bad to say on Theresa's part. Maybe it was just the mention of her name. Jay and his heart were losing contact again, but he was too confused to wonder if they were actually getting back in touch, and it wasn't the dangerous thoughts speaking. It was fear.

"The corner of 11th and Ford. And Jay..." Blue-gray eyes met brown. They burned. They were chilling.

"Be careful. This could be the end." Jay laughed, and nodded before he pressed the button to stop all conversation. Closing the lid on fate, he opened himself to destiny.

"No, this is just the beginning."

Jay's heart hurt.

It always hurt.

He ran.

(¯v´¯)

¸.·´¸.·´¨) ¸.·¨)  
(¸.·´ (¸.·´ .·´¸¸.·

Author's Note: Next chapter has all the action :3, so stay tuned! I will have it up shortly. WILL. Don't trust the written words? Well, try to believe instead that the next update is too fun to read and write to delay. Even if I do throw Jay off a building, in an ever Jyros-like fashion. Oh wait? Did I say too much? OHWELL. Review, and see you soon! –Nuuoa Eclaire


End file.
